Misplaced Anger
by nebula2
Summary: There have been a series of random accidents on the Fort Knox military base. After evidence is found suggestion the most recent incident is not really an accident, the military police on the base turn to the BAU team for help.
1. Turning to Family

Disclaimer: The characters of Criminal Minds of course don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.

AN: Okay, so I'm taking a stab at writing a Criminal Minds revolving around a case. I know very little about police work in general, even less about the FBI and make no claims of being a profiler so therefore if something is a bit off in terms of technical details, I'll apologize no. I'm trying to at least make things plausible and logically and not too far off base and of course this is a work of fiction so I believe there is always a bit of room for creative license. Though I tried not to change Morgan's background too much, I did choose to create another sister for him in this story so there are a few changes associated with that, other than that I'm trying to keep things in character as much as I can with my limited Criminal Minds knowledge. The story is set sometime shortly after Rossi joins the team. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Major Rebecca Morgan ducked under the yellow tape that had put up around the rope climb station of the obstacle course. She had spent the last hour interviewing cadets that had been on the obstacle course at the time of the accident. Army ROTC cadets who were clearly shaken by the incident that had taking place.

Looking at the scene before her, she had a feeling of deja vu. Just two weeks ago, a rope on this obstacle had broken while a group of privates had been training on the obstacle course. That accident had ended in a fatality, as the young man had been near the top when the rope gave way, and had suffered major head trauma in the fall. The private had died at the hospital before the parents had been able to make the trip from Nebraska.

This time, it had been a female cadet who had been on the course when the rope had broken. A rope that had been inspected not long before the cadets had taken to the obstacle course. The fact that she had been struggling with the rope climb was probably a blessing, as she hadn't been that high up when the accident had occurred. She had been taking to the hospital with a possible broken ankle and arm, but had been conscious and talking when the medics had left with her.

~_One broken rope can be written off as a freak accident,_~ she thought as she walked toward her co-worker inspecting the scene. The MP's at the scene had called her and said there was something she needed to see. ~_Two in as many weeks though, along with the other three incidents in the last couple of months?_~ It was starting to get to be too much to write off as a string of bad luck. Her commanding officer, Colonel Jackson, agreed with her but they couldn't come up with anything to link the incidents together.

"I heard you found something suspicious, Lieutenant?" Major Morgan asked as she stood above the lieutenant expecting the broken rope.

Lieutenant Jacob Marley looked up at his superior officer. "Well ma'am," he began, standing up, the broken end of the rope held in one gloved hand. "I think this incident might not have been an accident. See how this side of the rope is frayed," he said, pointing to the area he was talking about. Major Morgan nodded and Marley continued. "Now look at the other side. The break is smooth, no fraying, like it had been cut. The cut looks to go about a quarter of the way into the rope."

"Like someone had cut the rope part way, and then the weakened rope gave way when the cadet was climbing?"

Marley nodded his agreement.

Rebecca thought back to the investigation on the previous incident on the obstacle course. She couldn't recall anything being mentioned about the break in the rope being suspicious. ~_Had it been and we just missed it?_~

"Do you think something like this could be easily overlooked in an investigation?" Major Morgan asked the lieutenant.

"I suppose so. At first glance, the frayed area does make it look like the rope just broke. We were told to look at everything closely this time though because of the previous incident."

Major Morgan nodded. "Make sure pictures get taken of the rope and then bag it as evidence, Lieutenant," she ordered. It looked like this investigation had just gotten more complicated. Not to mention, it strengthened her curiosity about the previous incidents. Had they just been accidents or had they missed something?

"Yes, ma'am," Lieutenant Marley replied, with a quick nod.

~_Perhaps we need somebody else to take a look at the five incidents to see if there was any link. People better trained for looking for things like that_,~ Major Morgan thought, as she glanced up at the top piece of the rope still hanging from the support beam above. She made a mental note to run her idea past Colonel Jackson just as soon as she had a chance to talk to him.

* * *

Special Agent Morgan reached into his bag to pull out his cd player. Around him, his fellow agents of the BAU team, were settling themselves for the flight home from this last case in Washington. Across the cabin from him, JJ was already dozing in her seat.

The whole team had put in a lot of hours with very little sleep the last few days. The case had been a rough one, a serial killer preying on teens of a small town. Though the team had managed to catch the killer, they had been too late to save his latest victim. Morgan could still see the shattered look on the faces of the parents of the teen, when Hotch had informed them of their daughter's death. Eight teens dead. Sometimes just stopping the killers didn't seem like it was enough.

As he pulled out the cd player an envelope fell out of the bag. Placing the cd player in his lap, Morgan reached down an picked up the envelope. ~_I can't believe I forgot this was in here_,~ he thought as he look at the front of the envelope. Leaning back in the seat, he started opening it.

"What's that?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked from off to Morgan's left. He was laying down on the rest of the bench type seat that he was sharing with Morgan, his feet curled up. Though he was tired, he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"A letter from Becky. It came the day we left for this last case and I had put it in the bag to read when I got some free time and then forgot it was even in here."

"Is she still over seas?" Reid asked, realizing that he hadn't heard anything about Morgan's sister in awhile.

"Thankfully, no. Her last tour ended four months ago, and her new assignment has her stationed at Fort Knox." What Morgan didn't add was that she had stopped by to see their mother in between assignment. Still living in Chicago, Sarah and Desiree had gotten to spend time with her. A part of him felt guilty that he hadn't taken the time off to go back to Chicago then, though Becky had told him she understood. "We've been exchanging emails more than anything since she's on base but she says sometimes she just likes writing an old fashioned letter," he told his co-worker and friend. ~_And I enjoy getting them too_,~ he added to himself. ~_Makes her feel closer somehow._~

Reid nodded but fell silent as Morgan took the letter out of the envelope. The only sound in the jet was the low murmur of voices from Hotch and Rossi as they spoke quietly toward the front of the cabin. She had included a couple of pictures in the envelope, and after Morgan had looked at them, he passed them to Reid, who other than Garcia, was the only one at the BAU that he talked about his family to on a regular basis.

"Can I see?" Emily Prentiss asked, from her seat across from Reid, when the younger agent was ready to pass the pictures back to Morgan.

"Go ahead," Morgan said, not looking up from the letter he was now reading.

"Um, which one is your sister?" Emily asked, shortly after being handed the pictures.

Looking up from the letter, Morgan smiled at his co-workers confusion. It was something both siblings encountered quite often when telling people they were brother and sister, though they never gave a second thought to the obvious difference between them. "In the picture taken at the golf course, Becky is the white gal in the middle."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"It's cool. I'm just messing with you," Morgan told her. "She's my adoptive sister. We took a lot of taunting growing up because of it. Still throws people off sometime, though neither of us really think about our skin colors being a difference. Even though society is slowly becoming more accepting of interracial relationship, its usually the couple that are of two different races not the kids."

"It's been reported that . . ."

Morgan looked over at his co-worker and friend. "Don't you dare make my family a statistic kid."

Reid let his thought trail off with a slight nod of his head.

"She's pretty," Emily said, handing the pictures back to Morgan.

"Believe me, I'm quite aware of that fact," Morgan said, thinking of the guys his sister had dated. He took the pictures from Emily and placed them back in the envelope.

"Ahh, the protective older brother type who thinks the sister can't take care of herself."

"Oh, Becky is quite capable of taking care of herself, she just lets her big heart blind her sometimes. Taking advantage of that is something guys usually don't try twice."

Morgan was getting ready to go back to the letter when his cell phone rang. Taking the phone off the clip on his belt he glanced at the screen, surprised to see his sister's name and number displayed. She didn't often call him, both their jobs and schedule making it hard to reach one another by phone.

"Hey, Becky. Everything okay?" he asked in a low voice, having flipped the phone open. He listened quietly as she told him the reason she had called for. His relief that she was okay quickly replaced by the concern for the situation going on at the base. "I'm actually on the jet with the team now. Let me run it by Hotch and I'll get back to you," Morgan told his sister before saying good-bye.

Ignoring the questioning looks from both Reid and Prentiss, Morgan got to his feet and made his way to the front of the cabin. Hotch looked up at Morgan as he approached, and seeing Hotch's diverted attention, Rossi stopped talking.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to run something passed you, Hotch," Morgan said. His boss motioned for him to sit down in the empty seat next to him. Morgan did so and then started speaking. "I just got a call from my younger sister. She's an MP stationed at Fort Knox. In the last two months they've had five incidents occur on base, all fatal except this last one. They've had a jeep accident, a fatally related the NBC chamber training, one on a firing range, and the last two have happened on the obstacle course."

"At first they just figured they were seeing a string of unrelated accidents. After all, no matter how hard you try you can't make this type of training one hundred percent safe. Injuries are a fairly common occurrence. Four deaths on base in two months though are starting to make them think they're not just coincidences, especially the two on the same obstacle in the past two weeks. The obstacle course is inspected by personnel responsible for the training before every use and investigation involving the latest incident today uncovered signs that it wasn't just a case of the rope giving way. The rope was cut part way through."

"Which now has them wondering if the other incidents weren't simply accidents," Hotch said.

Morgan nodded. "Unfortunately most of the equipment involved in the other incidents has been discarded by now, as they had initially been ruled accidents. They're looking to see if the gas mask worn by the private in the NBC training incident can be tracked down. That death had been ruled as an adverse reaction to the gas mixture by doctors and the quick check of the equipment didn't reveal any obvious defects."

"Are they asking for our help in this matter?"

"Officially no. Though they are treating this latest incident as a criminal investigation, there is no solid evidence to warrant re-opening the other incidents, not only due to lack of evidence but to the fact that they can't come up with any way to link them all."

"Which is where we come in, right?" Rossi commented.

"Yeah. Unofficially, Colonel Jackson, head of the MP's stationed at Fort Knox, shares my sister's suspicions that these weren't all just simply accidents. He's authorized her to send us the information they have on the incidents, and the victim's if we will take a look at things and see if we can link the incidents together somehow. Depending on what we can find, he's keeping an open mind on whether to officially call in FBI to help or not."

"He's trying to keep things quiet and not cause a panic," Hotch commented.

"Can you blame him? If someone is targeting soldiers on a US military base, that's going to cause some panic. Our soldiers should at least be able to feel safe on home soil," Rossi commented.

"Not to mention, this is most likely an inside job. Getting on and off a military base if your not either a soldier or a civilian worker isn't easy. If its more than an isolated incident than an outsider on base would arouse suspicion."

Hotch looked over at Rossi, silently asking his opinion. Rossi nodded slightly, indicating that he thought they should take a look at the information. He looked over at Morgan as he started talking. "Tell your sister to fax the information this evening and we'll take a look at it first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, Hotch," Morgan said, reaching for his cell phone as he got to his feet. He was already dialing his sister's number as he made his way back to where he had been sitting before. Prentiss had drifted off to sleep but though Reid hadn't moved from his position, Morgan could see the younger agent was still awake. "Yeah, Becky, I talked to him. Hotch said to send the information and the team will take a look at it in the morning."

"Thanks, Derek. We really appreciate this. We've had training exercises suspended since the discovery that this latest incident wasn't an accident and I'm not sure what the base commander plans on doing tomorrow. Right now, we just need to keep things quiet here and keep people from panicking, especially with the cadets on base right now."

"Watch yourself, Bec."

"I'll be careful. Don't worry. I'm gonna go start getting that information together for you guys. What's the fax number there?"

Morgan gave her the fax number at the BAU and then hung up the phone. As he clipped the phone back to his belt, Reid spoke up.

"Something going on down there?"

"Possibly," Morgan answered, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He wasn't completely successful and having spent a lot of time around him, Reid was able to pick up on it.

"Your sister's got a good head on her shoulders, she'll be okay."

"You're right. I guess after all this time of worrying about her serving overseas, I just assumed she was going to be safe over here. That I wouldn't have to worry about her."

"What's going on?"

Morgan looked over at the younger agent, trying to decide on whether to tell him about what was going on at Fort Knox. Under normal circumstances he probably wouldn't but he would be finding out in the morning anyway. Keeping his voice low so as not to disturb his sleeping co-workers, Morgan began to relay the information to him.

* * *

Morgan hadn't slept well, despite being tired and in his own bed. His mind had been on Becky and the situation she was dealing with down south. Who would cut a rope on an army base obstacle course? Was it the first time or the second time that they had done it? Was the same person behind the other incidents? He had spent most of the night contemplating those and other questions. At five a.m. He had finally given up on any pretense of trying to sleep.

Now at ten minutes to eight, over an hour before he had to be at work, Morgan was approaching the front entrance of the BAU in Quantico. He was driving himself crazy at his apartment imagining all kinds of things that could go wrong on that army base. He had thought about calling her, but knew she would be busy even at this early hour.

Rebecca Styles had been five years old when her parents had died. Not that even those first five years had been kind to the little girl. Her father had been abusive to his wife and sometimes even his daughter. Hooked on drugs and alcoholic Gerald Styles had finally snapped one night and had shot his wife before shooting himself. Their daughter, having hid behind the couch, had survived but had been forever scarred by those early childhood experiences.

The Morgan's weren't the first family that Rebecca Styles had been placed with. She had been with the first family for only two months. The husband and wife who had taken her in had been an older couple. They hadn't been able to reach the withdrawn child. It had taken awhile for her to feel comfortable with the Morgans, but Derek's parents had always been people who openly showed affection with all of their children. She had eventually started to feel comfortable with all of them. To his parents, two older sisters and himself, Rebecca had slowly become a part of the family and not just another foster kid staying with them.

Reaching the tops of the steps, Morgan noticed Hotch already at the door. The older agent held the door open as Morgan approached.

"I see I'm not the only one who came in early," Hotch commented, as he followed Morgan through the door. "You don't look like you got much sleep last night."

"I didn't," Morgan admitted.

"I wasn't aware you had a sister was in the army. Has she been serving long?"

"For about the last eight years. She went in after college. Did army ROTC while getting her degree in criminal justice. I kind of feel responsible for her being in the military. That if I hadn't joined the marines than she never would have considered doing ROTC in college."

"She made her own choice, Morgan. You're not responsible for what she chose to do."

Morgan didn't comment on his boss' last statement. He knew there was truth in Hotch's words but that didn't make it any easier to convince himself that.

"Are the two of you close?" Hoch asked, as the two agents stepped into the elevator. He knew Derek didn't like talking about his family life much and part of him didn't expect an answer. Hotch was about to change the subject with Morgan spoke up.

"Yeah, we're close. Becky and I are closer to each other than we are either of our two older sisters. Probably closer than most brothers and sisters," Morgan told him, glancing over at his boss. He saw the curiosity on the older man's face but didn't miss the understanding look of concern there too. Morgan knew if he left the statement there, Hotch wouldn't press. However, Morgan found that in a way he wanted to tell his boss about this. Wanted him to understand how important this situation was. "My mother didn't have an easy pregnancy with me and was advised after wards not to have any more children. Both my parents were a part of big families and they had wanted one of their own."

"Some couples would consider three kids to be a big family," Hotch commented.

"Not my parents. Not able to have any more children of their own, they became foster parents."

Now that he had begun, Morgan knew he had to continue. He hadn't even ever told Garcia what he was about to tell Hotch. The only one that he had ever talked about this particular part of his family history to was Reid. Morgan reached out and flipped the switch bringing the elevator to a stop.

"I got use to kids coming into our home and then leaving again. I learned quickly not to get too close to any of the kids my parents took in because it wouldn't last. I was nine when Rececca came to us. Both of her parents were dead and she didn't have any other family. She had seen the kind of stuff at five that we see on this job. She was quiet and withdrawn when she came to live us. Though my parents showed her the kind of unconditional love that they had shown all the previous children, that they showed Sarah, Desiree and me everyday, she kept to herself. Even at that age, I could tell she was very sad and was hurting."

"She'd been with us a month, when for some reason I ventured down to her room after my parents had gone to sleep. I'm not sure what time it was, but I do remember how loud my footsteps sounded to my ears as I walked down the hallway in the quiet house. I remember standing outside her bedroom door and hearing the crying coming from within. I don't know how long I stood there listening but eventually I went in. Rebecca was sitting up in her bed, hugging her pillow closely. I didn't say anything to her. Wasn't sure what I could say. I did eventually go over, and sat beside her on the bed, and put my arms around her, just letting her cry. I stayed with her until she went to sleep that night."

"She cried herself to sleep most nights the first year she was with us. She eventually told me how her parents died, and that she had been a witness to it. Once she and I started bonding, she opened up to my parents too. Rebecca started to become a part of our family in a way that the other foster children never had. She had been with us for four months when my father was killed. Suddenly, the two of us had something in common, something that went much deeper than the bond we already shared. The bond Rececca had formed with the rest of the family."

"For a period afterwards there had been talk about placing Rebecca with another family. Even while dealing with her own grief at losing her husband, my mother fought it. She argued that the progress that Rebecca had made in trusting people again during the time she had been with us would be destoryed if she was uprooted again. I've also often wondered if after losing her husband, my mom just couldn't deal with the thought of losing Becky too. Two years after she had first come to live was us, the adoption went through. Rebecca even took our last name. Rebecca and I saw each other through everything after that."

"Family isn't just about being related by blood, its about how you feel about and take care of one another. Being part of this team should have taught you that."

"It has," Morgan told him, putting the elevator back in motion.

"If there's something going on down at Fort Knox, we'll figure it out," Hotch told him. "I asked Garcia to come in early to get the files ready for the team. We'll get started on this as soon as everyone gets here this morning."

"Thanks, Hotch."


	2. Called In

AN: Well from the traffic stats I know that a number of people have at least looked at the story. Thanks to the three that have put it on alert and my one reviewer! I'd appreciate any more feedback. Always nice to know how you're doing. This chapter gets into some of the case details and my warning from the first chapter still stands - I'm not a profiler or involved in law enforcement in anyway so if technical details are off I apologize. As this is a work of fiction, I ask that you please regard it as such and enjoy the ride. I am trying very hard to keep things plausible.

* * *

As Morgan and Hotch stepped off the elevator, they could see Garcia in the bull pen, some files in her hand. As Morgan headed toward his desk, which already had a file on it, Garcia placed one on Prentiss' desk and then headed toward the steps.

"Hey, Baby Girl, you forgot one," he said, motioning toward Reid's desk.

"No I didn't, my Sugar Daddy. My Boy Genius is in the conference room with Rossi already," Penelope replied, glancing over at a clock on the wall. "They've been in there for about a half hour already," she replied, handing a file to Hotch.

"Thanks for coming in early and preparing these," he told her. That task should have fallen to JJ but after this last case he felt his team needed to get some rest before they got started on this one.

"No problem. If you need anything else, I'll be in front of my computers," Garcia replied, turning and heading toward her office. She blew a kiss to Derek as she walked by. Despite his worry he couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we go see what they've come up with so far?" Hotch asked Morgan, nodding his head in the direction of the conference room.

Without a word, Morgan nodded. Picking the file up off of his desk, he quickly took the steps to the level where Hotch was standing. The two agents headed toward the conference room. Reaching the door first, Morgan opened it and headed inside.

At the sound of the door, Rossi, seated at the table, looked up. Across the table from him, Reid was so absorbed in the information in front of him that he didn't bother to look up. The two profilers had put the pictures of each victim up on the board against one wall. Notes were stuck to the board near each of the pictures. Morgan found himself looking at each picture. With the exception of one, all the victims were male.

"What are your thoughts so far?" Hotch asked, walking over to the table and taking a seat next to Rossi. At the sound of his boss' voice, Reid finally looked up.

"That there doesn't seem to be anything connecting the victims," Rossi told him. "They're all from different family backgrounds, some are from small towns others from the city. Not one of them is from the same state and from what's in their files there is no indication that they even new each other."

"The only possible link that we can come up with is physical appearance. The first four victims were all of slight built, brown hair, and brown eyes and in their early to mid twenties. That link only holds though if you ignore the last victim, Cadet Sandy Magnusen," Reid added.

Morgan and Hotch both looked to the board, taking in again the pictures of the victims.

"Yet that incident is the one that we have evidence that it wasn't an accident," Morgan commented.

"Exactly," Reid said. "So it doesn't make sense to try to connect the cases by throwing out the only person we know to have been a victim of foul play," he said. The door opened, and Emily Prentiss walked into the room as Reid continued. "It's is also highly unlikely that there would be this many accidents in a two month period in a location the size of the army base."

"Okay, so making a connection by looking at the victim's doesn't look like its going to work," Hotch said, motioning for Morgan and Prentiss to both take a seat. He was surprised that they had all showed up early this morning after the case they had just gotten off of and proud. He knew they had all come here to get a jump on this case, and he didn't see any reason not to jump right into it. "Let's look at each incident on a case by case basis and see where that leads us," he suggested looking across the table at first Reid and then Rossi. Those two had spent the most time with the information so far and were the two most qualified to lead the conversation.

After a brief look at Reid, Rossi started. "First incident occurred on April 13th at the firing range. Lt. Brian Mitchell was at the range with some of his fellow soldiers and the M-16 he was shooting exploded. Medics were called to the scene. Mitchell was unconscious when they arrived and died two days later in the hospital from complications from the injury. Cause of the incident was ruled improper maintenance of the gun."

"I'm surprised that didn't raise any flags there," Morgan commented. "The importance of gun maintenance is stressed during training in any field that firearms are involved in, military or police," he said, thinking of his own training in the various fields. "If it was a trainee involved that would be one thing, but for a lieutenant not to have properly maintained his gun, seems a little careless to me."

"It actually did raise suspicion," Reid commented. "Those investigating the incident thought it might have been an attempted suicide."

"Not as obvious as just shooting yourself," Prentiss commented.

"No but a whole lot more painful not to mention the chance of not succeeding. Someone really wanted to kill themselves, I got to believe they would choose a different method," Morgan said.

"The MPs investigating the incident had the same thought. There was also no solid evidence found to support the suicide theory. No note was left, all Mitchell's friends say he wasn't acting any different than normal, and he had a solid relationship with fiance. Hence the improper maintenance of the gun listed as the cause of the accident."

"Someone could of tampered with the gun in between uses," Prentiss commetned.

"They would have had to have access to the weapons locker," Morgan responded. "While it would be difficult it wouldn't be impossible."

The team continued going through the incidents, talking about the possibilities for all of them. Individually, each did appear to be most likely an accident. Occuring as they had in close proximity of each other decreased that likelihood.

They had reached the most recent incident when Garcia entered. Hotch looked up at the clock – 9:30. ~_JJ should be here by now. Wonder where she is?~_ Hotch thought, even as Garcia addressed him.

"Sorry for interrupting sir, but I think you all might want to see this," Garcia told him. She grabbed a remote from where it was sitting and put the news broadcast on. The bottom of the screen gave the location of the current news story as Fort Knox, KY.

"To recap for you once more, the breaking news this morning is that a cadet on the Fort Knox Army Base was found dead in the barracks this morning by his fellow cadets. This following another training accident where a cadet from the same battalion was hurt on the obstacle course. Not much information has been released at this time on either incident, but we are waiting for a news release from Colonel Jackson, in charge of the military police unit on the base, which should begin momentarily. We will bring it to you live, as soon as it begins."

"This isn't good," Rossi commented softly.

"You can say that again," Hotch replied. Before anything else could be said, he noticed JJ coming into the room.

"Fort Knox sent the preliminary report on this latest incident as well as the victim's file," JJ told Hotch as she walked up to him. She had a stack of papers in her hand. She took one off the top and held it out to Hotch. "They also sent an official request for our help in this matter."

Aaron Hotchner quickly scanned the request. Without looking up from the paper he addressed his team. "Wheels up in thirty minutes. We'll continue our discussion on the plane."

The BAU team went into action, each member knowing what they needed to do to be ready to leave.

"Morgan," Hotch said, making the other agent stop in mid-stride. "Try getting a hold of your sister. See if either she or Colonel Jackson can join us by phone for a conference while we're enroute. I'd like to get a better feel for what we're heading into."

"You got it," Morgan told him.

Hotch turned back to JJ. "Get copies of the new information ready for each team member. You can distribute it on the plane. If you need help have Garcia give you a hand."

"Yes, sir," both women replied.

"Our investigation of the barracks revealed that there was peanut flour under Cadet Warden's pillow. As he has an severe peanut allergy, it was enough to put him in anaphlyalatic shock. Warden had an end bottom bunk near the back of the barracks. He managed to alert his bunk mate that something was wrong, the bunk mate went for help, unfortunately that help didn't arrive quick enough to make a difference," Major Rebecca Morgan said over Morgan's cell, which was currently on speaker. The BAU team was on the plane, currently gathered closely around the cellphone

The first media reports that had gotten out had details wrong. Major Morgan hoped their news conference had set things right as well calmed some fears about the situation on base. They still didn't know who had leaked the information of the latest two incidents to the media.

"We've moved the male cadets from those two barracks to another building for now. You'll be able to examine this scene as well as the scene from yesterday, which we still have roped off, for yourselves."

"We appreciate that. Was there any interaction between the two cadets involved in these latest two incidents?"

"Yeah, they are actually in the same squad. Cadet Warden is – was their current squad leader. These cadets have been on base for about two and a half weeks now so the whole platoon is pretty shaken up about what's happened the last couple of days."

"Major Morgan, during the obstacle course is there a predetermined order that the cadets would go through the obstacle course in?" Reid asked. He could feel the eyes of his team members on him.

"Well there are four platoons training together. First platoon would go through first, followed by second an so on."

"Both cadets were in first platoon right?"

"Right?"

"What about within the platoon. How would order be established?"

"Each platoon has four squads. The squads would go in order, what order the individuals in those squads would go through would be up to the squad members. Typically, the squad leader would lead their squad through the course."

"Which should have been Cadet Warden?"

"Correct."

"What are you getting at, Reid?" Derek Morgan asked.

"Well, I got to thinking, what if Cadet Magnusen doesn't fit with the other victims because she wasn't the intended target," Reid said, speaking quickly as he began to lay out his theory. He took the picture of Cadet Warden out of the file and held it out in front of him. "Cadet Warden fits with the physical pattern I pointed out in the first four victims - slight build, brown hair, and brown eyes and in their early to mid twenties. From what Major Morgan just told us, he should have been the first one on the rope. He wasn't but within twenty-four hours he's dead. None of the previous incidents were this close together."

"The UNSUB missed the first time so he tried again," Rossi commented, voicing his thoughts out loud. "Do we know why Cadet Magnusen was the first one on her squad to go on the obstacle course?"

"Apparently she was apprehensive about some of the obstacles involving height. Cadets in her squad said she was talking about not doing the course. When I talked to Cadet Warden following the incident he said he felt guilty about the accident because he talked her into going first. Getting it over with so she wouldn't psych herself out, is I think how he put it."

"Which means the decision was made there on the spot. Whoever cut that rope did so before the cadets were ever on site."

"The cadre walk the course to inspect it right before each use. Nothing was spotted in that investigation."

"Which means it was either missed or whoever did the inspection was involved," Hotch said.

"If this is an inside job, which it seems more and more likely, this needs to be handled delicately. Having personnel starting doubting each other is only going to add to the sense of fear that is already going around on base," Major Morgan told them. "We've upped police presence on base but we've still got some scared people here. Several cadets have dropped out of the program wanting to go home. Whoever is behind this, needs to be caught before panic sets in."

"We'll do our best," Hotch told her, trying to sound more confident then he really felt at this point. If the UNSUB was military, catching them wasn't going to be easy. They would know how to blend in with the normal functions of the base. Would be less suspicious to those on the base because his fellow soldiers would trust them.

Rossi's voice cut through Hotch's thoughts.

"Would it be possible to get one of our guys onto base undercover, Major Morgan?"

"I suppose so. We could arrange for someone to come in under a transfer, though we'd have to be careful about where the transfer came from to make sure no one else has come from whereever they're suppose to be transferring in from."

"What about bringing them in as an ROTC cadet?"

"The next wave of cadets are scheduled to begin their basic camp on Sunday. Assuming your guy can pass themselves off as a college student, it would be easy enough to plant them within the new wave of cadets. It would be important that whoever you want to put undercover is not seen on base before they're brought in."

"What are you getting at?" Hotch asked, looking across the jet at Rossi.

"Well, if this is an inside job, as Major Morgan suggests, its not going to be easy to just pick them out of a crowd. We need to draw them out someway. Especially with the attacks being as random as they are. There's nothing indicating when his next attack will be."

"If Reid's right, he'll attack when he locates the next brown eyed, brown haired soldier who has a slight build," Morgan said.

"Exactly. So what better way to draw him out than to provide the next target for him," Rossi said, letting his gaze fall on Reid.

"Are you suggesting we use Reid as the bait?" Morgan said, obviously upset by the suggestion. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Rossi's reply was indistinguishable among the voices of Prentiss and JJ, both joining in with Morgan's protests. The four agents continued to talk over one another, none of them really listening to one another.

Hotch glanced over at Reid. The younger agent hadn't said a word and Hotch could see a mixture of emotions on his face. Hotch didn't like the idea any better than Morgan did, but Rossi had a point. Baiting the guy could be the only way they could catch him.

"Silence," Hotch called out, over top of the other four agents. Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Prentiss all fell silent as they looked toward their boss. "Major Morgan, is there anything else you can think of to add at this time."

"No sir."

"Okay, thank-you for your time. I'll be in touch with you when we land. Looks like we've got some things to discuss among ourselves," he said looking at each of his team members. "If you can, start working at details to get one our agents undercover in case we need to go that route."

"Base personnel or as a cadet, sir?" Major Morgan asked, the uneasiness evident in her voice.

"Keep both options open to us at this point."

"Yes, sir. See you when you get here."

Morgan disconnected the call and flipped his cell phone closed. "Hotch, you can't seriously be thinking about letting Reid pose as a cadet to draw this guy's attention," he said.

Before Hotch could answer Reid finally spoke up.

"What? You don't think I can handle it, Morgan?"

"No, Reid it's not that. It's just . . ." Morgan let the sentence fade off not sure how to put his feelings into words, especially in front of all their co-workers. He sighed.

"Reid, I don't think anyone here is doubting your ability to handle an undercover assignment," Hotch said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Setting an agent up as a target to draw out the killer is a dangerous game to play."

"But one we might have to play," Rossi said. He was both surprised and confused at the intensity of the reaction his suggestion had invoked. Looking around at his fellow team members he got a distinct impression that he was missing something. His gut also told him that now was not the time nor the place to try and figure out what that something was.

"Agreed. However, I'm not about to tell someone that they have to put themselves in a situation like that." Hotch looked over at Reid. "This would be strictly volunteer. If you don't want to take the chance, say so and this conversation ends right here. We'll find another way. No one is going to think any less of you."

Reid took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The idea terrified him. Tobias Hankle's face floated came to mind as he remembered the last time he had been separated from the rest of the team. ~_But that wasn't planned. They'd be looking out for me. They wouldn't take any chances,_~ Ried told himself.

"I think at this point we shouldn't discount any possible avenue we have open to us," Reid replied not wanting to say no but not quite able to bring himself to say yes.

"Okay," Hotch said, making a mental note to talk to Reid about this with just the two of them. He could sense the hesitancy in the younger agent's answer and didn't want Reid to feel pressured into doing anything. "Let's get back to discussing this UNSUB. What reason does he have for targeting these specific people?"


	3. Arrival

**AN: Just wanted to take the time to thank those who took the time to write reviews. They are much appreciated and I'm doing some rewriting in the next chapters to put in more of the undercover stuff on the base which I was originally going to skip most of. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**  


* * *

While Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ headed for one of the black SUV's, Hotch walked with Reid to the second one. While the others headed for the base, Reid would head for the hotel and check the group in.

"We'll be in touch with you throughout the afternoon. Keep you informed of what we find," Hotch told the younger agent as they walked. "I'll also talk to Major Morgan about getting you access to the base computer network from the hotel. Meanwhile, help Garcia search the records that are public record."

Reid nodded. The team was convinced that their unsub was targeting people with a certain physical reason for a specific reason. Something had happen in the guy's personal life to set him off and have a vendetta against people with brown eyes, brown hair and slight build. The question was what that stressor had been.

"Reid, I don't want you feeling pressured into going through with Rossi's suggestion. All you have to do is say the word and I'll pull the plug on this whole idea."

"No one else on the team would refuse."

"You don't know that," Hotch said, though deep down he knew Reid was right. From the look that Reid gave him, he knew his words weren't convincing either. "I'll talk to Major Morgan about the details and then we'll discuss this again. A long discussion. If you do this, you can't go into this with any doubts."

"There's always a chance we catch this guy within the next two days and this whole idea will be moot."

Hotch rested his hand on the kid's shoulder briefly. Somehow he didn't think that was likely to happen. Reid climbed behind the driver's seat of the SUV and Hotch pushed the door shut. He took a couple of steps back from the vehicle as Reid started it up. Hotch watched Reid drive away and then headed for the other SUV.

Morgan was behind the wheel, as Hotch climbed into the passenger seat. Rossi, Prentiss and JJ were in the back.

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied in response to Hotch's question. "Becky will meet us at the gate."

Hotch nodded. The drive from the airport to the army base was quiet. At the gate, the guard asked to see everyone's id. As he handed them back to Morgan, the guard pointed to a jeep parked not far away. "Major Morgan is waiting for you over there."

"Thank-you."

As the gate opened, Morgan drove the SUV onto the base. He parked it next to the Jeep and the BAU agents got out of the vehicle. Morgan gave his sister a quick hug as they met at the front of the two vehicles. He then turned to his fellow agents.

"I'd like you to met Unit Chief Agent Hotchner, and agents Rossi, Prentiss and Jareau," Morgan said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Pleased to meet you, Major Morgan," Hotch said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise. It's nice to be able to put faces with the names. I wish the circumstances were different though," Major Morgan said, shaking hands with Hotch. "This is Lieutenant Marley," she said, indicating the officer standing behind her. "He's the one who noticed the cut rope yesterday and has been assisting me with the case."

Lieutenant Marley stepped forward to shake hands with Hotch and then took a step back again.

"Just let me know how you want to proceed Agent Hotchner, and I'll give you any help I can," Major Morgan said after introductions were out of the way.

"Agents Rossi and Morgan were going to start by taking a look at the previous crime scenes, starting with the rope obstacle. We realize the site of the car accident, gas chamber and rappelling site aren't still roped off but it would be helpful for us to see the area. Agent Prentiss and I would like to start by checking out the barracks from this morning incident. Agent Jareau is our Media Liaison. If its possible, I'd like for her to meet with Colonel Jackson about making a press release about our presence here. There has already been a leak to the public so right now we need to calm fears. Let people know that action is being taken to resolve the situation."

Major Morgan nodded. "So far, the incident this morning and the two at the obstacle course are the only three being connected. The previous three incidents were of course reported when they happened but no one seems to be making a connection to them yet."

"That's why I'd like to talk to Colonel Jackson and run everything I plan on releasing past him before I meet with the media. We won't release any information that he doesn't want us to."

Major Morgan nodded. "Then why don't we split up. Lieutenant Marley can take your agents out to the various locations of the incidents and the rest of us will head to the MP headquarters and meet with Colonel Jackson. Afterward I can take you out to the barracks, sir."

"Sounds like a plan," Hotch replied. He turned to Morgan and Rossi. "Stay in touch. We'll use this afternoon as reconnaissance time and then meet at the hotel this evening to discuss where we go next."

"You got it," Morgan said. Beside him Rossi nodded.

"Why don't you take shotgun, Lieutenant," Rossi suggested to Marley, figuring the guy would be better able to give Morgan directions from the front seat.

"Yes, sir," Marley replied.

As the three of them got into the SUV, the others headed for the jeep. Major Morgan got behind the wheel, with Hotch in the passenger's seat beside her. The two other women got into the back.

"We've got another agent in town with us. He's at the hotel right now. If we place an agent undercover, he'll be the one to do it."

"Dr. Reid?" Major Morgan guessed.

"Yeah," Hotch said. "I have a feeling your brother has told you a whole lot more about us then we've heard about you."

"Derek's a private person. That doesn't surprise me," she replied. "How were you thinking of putting him undercover?"

"Reid can easily pass for a college student so I want to look into bringing him on base with the next set of cadets to come through if it becomes necessary. There's no guarantee we're going to use this method to lure the UNSUB but to keep the option open then we'll need to start making plans."

"I've already started looking into it. I've found a small school in the mid-west that has an ROTC program. They have cadets scheduled to come in the last flight but we could say your agent is from that school and no one currently here on base would be able to prove otherwise. I also think the less people who know who your agent really is, the better. Limit that knowledge to select MP's and one of the drill sergeants in charge of the platoon."

"I'd like names of anyone you plan on bringing in on this this so we can run our own background checks on them," Hotch replied.

"Understood."

"Also, is there a way to get him access to the base's computer data from off base. It'll allow him to be doing something constructive over the next few days."

"I'll need to get approval from Colonel Jackson, but it would be easy enough to put software on a laptop for him so he can access the network here by remote and set up a user-name and password for him."

"How soon?"

"I've got to stay on base until five, when Major Resendes comes on duty after that I could head over to where your staying."

Hotch nodded. "I'd like you to leave with your brother. Let people think your leaving base to catch up with him and not helping us out."

"Not a problem."

* * *

"You know setting a trap for someone you're trying to catch is not an unusual tactic for any law enforcement group to take," Rossi commented as he and Morgan followed Lieutenant Marley back to their car from their visit to the firing range that Mitchell's accident with the gun had occurred at.

"I know that. What are you getting at?"

"You called my idea of having Reid go in undercover crazy. Care to explain?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm not buying that. JJ and Prentiss were awfully quick to back you up and though he didn't come out and directly say it, Hotch seems to have the same doubts as you do, and it wouldn't take a profiler to see that Reid is none to keen on the idea. What am I missing?"

Rossi was quiet, waiting for the other agent to answer his question. Morgan just shook his head and continued walking though. Rossi reached out, and grabbed Morgan's arm. "Hold up a minute," he told Morgan even as Morgan shook his hand off of him. Rossi looked in the direction of the army soldier ahead of them. "Give us a minute, Lieutenant We'll meet you at the vehicle."

"Yes, sir," Lt. Marley replied, turning and continuing on his way.

"Is Reid right? Do you think he can't handle an undercover assignment?"

"No. I just don't want to put Reid in unnecessary danger," Morgan told him.

"And you think I do? We'll take every precaution we can. If there is any sign of danger we pull the plug on it."

"And if something goes wrong?" Morgan asked. "Look, I know we're in danger every time we're out in the field while we're doing this job. We're all aware of it. We've all accepted that danger. However, there is a difference between dealing with that potential threat and watching one of your co-workers being tortured on camera and not being able to do anything about it."

"Reid?"

Morgan nodded. There were nights that those images still haunted his dreams."It happened last year. JJ and Reid were checking out a possible suspect's house. They split up and Reid was captured. His captor broadcasted Reid being tortured over the internet. It took us two days to locate him. Hell, Garcia and Gideon watched him die and be brought back to life," Morgan said, secretly glad that he hadn't been there for that while at the same time knowing he would have taken her place to spare Garcia from that. "He went through a rough time after that. We all did and I guess that maybe I'm a little more protective of him than any of the rest of the team. So the suggestion that we set him up as bait for a killer, sorry if that doesn't sit well with me."

Rossi didn't say anything in the silence that followed. He wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't sure if their was anything he could say. The ringing of Morgan's cell phone broke the awkward moment.

"Morgan. Go ahead."

"Morgan, where are you and Rossi?"

"We're leaving the firing range. Lieutenant Marley is about to show us where the car accident took place. It's the last site."

"Okay, Prentiss and I will meet you guys out there. JJ is about ready to hold her press conference and we're done talking to the other members of Magunsen and Warden's squad and the cadre for the platoon. I want you to head over to the hotel with your sister so she can get Reid's laptop set up to access the base's network. I'd prefer as few people as possible knowing we have another agent in the area. Anyone asks, she's leaving the base so the two of you can catch up. It's not related to our investigation."

"Understood," Morgan replied.

* * *

"There are still quite a few names," Reid commented, as he looked at the list Garcia had sent him of all the personnel posted to the base from the time of the first incident until present. She had separated the civilians from the military personnel as the preliminary profile told them their UNSUB was military. They had then divided the list into male and female personnel. Though statistics leaned toward the UNSUB being male, Reid had to admit that Prentiss' jealous lover theory held some merit. If a woman had been jilted in a former relationship by a male fitting the description of the victims, then she could be trying to strike back. It could also explain why the attacks were all indirect, the UNSUB might not have the ability to overpower their victims. "Knowing when people had leaves could possibly get rid of more of the names."

"You're right, Sweet Cheeks, but I don't have access to those records. Of course if you'd like me to access . . ."

"Hold off on that, Garcia," Reid said, interrupting the tech, knowing exactly where she was going. "We can probably get access to that information legally. We don't want the army kicking us off the case because you're hacking their network."

"Spoiled sport," Garcia said in a teasing tone.

There was a knock on the hotel room door. "Hey Garcia, I'll talk to you later. I think Morgan is here."

"Okay. I'll start seeing what I can dig up on the list of cadre that Hotch provided. Just give me a ring if I can do anything for you. Bye"

Reid flipped his cell shut and got to his feet. A quick glance through the peep hole told him that it was indeed Morgan out in the hall. Reid undid the dead bolt and opened the hotel door.

"So, do you have everyone's key or just mine?" Morgan asked, as he stepped into the room. Rebecca Morgan followed him in, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, just yours. The other keys are at the desk for them to pick up."

"Don't trust me, Kid?"

"No," Reid answered, grabbing the second key card to the room he was going to be sharing with Morgan, off of the desk. He handed it to him. "Guess I just wanted to make sure you were the one that got it."

Morgan was watching his friend's face. He noticed the fear there and immediately felt bad about giving the younger agent a hard time. Feeling that it would be best not to draw anymore attention to the situation, Morgan changed gears.

"Reid, I'd like you to meet my sister, Major Rebecca Morgan. Becky this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Reid," Rebecca said, holding out a hand.

"Likewise, though you don't need to call me Dr. Reid. Just Reid is fine or Spencer if you want to use my first name, Major Morgan" Reid told her, quickly shaking her hand.

"Becky is fine."

Reid nodded."I'm glad to see you're back safely from your tour in Iraq," he commented, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, so Derek does talk about me to at least one of his co-workers."

"Ah, two of us actually."

"Let me guess, the computer tech, Penelope."

"Yeah. How did you know?" Reid asked.

"Educated guess. You and Penelope are the two Derek talk about the most. Not to mention she's the only one I haven't met."

"I'm almost afraid to know what he's told you about me," Reid commented, looking from Rebecca to his co-worker.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Rebecca reassured him. "Derek actually has quite a high opinion of you," she added.

"Oh, really," Reid commented, thinking of all the times the older agent had given him a hard time about things. He was pretty sure most of the comments had been in jest and he knew he could always count on Morgan if he ever needed help. Still, it was nice to know Morgan didn't just think of him as the kid on the team that he had to protect.

"Ah, weren't you here to do a job?" Derek asked, looking at his sister. He definitely didn't like the direction this conversation was going in.

"Yes, sir," Rebecca told her brother,a joking tone to her voice and mischievous smile on her face.

"You know the army and the FBI are two separate organizations and their ranks are not comparable. Therefore, you are under no obligation to refer to Morgan, or any of us for that matter, as sir," Reid commented.

Brother and sister looked at each other, both trying hard not to laugh. Apparently the joke had gone completely over the genius' head.

"Why don't we get this software on your computer and get you logged into the base's network," Rebecca said.

Reid gestured to the laptop he had opened and running on the room's table. Rebecca walked over and sat down in the chair. She put the disk into the computer and started loaded up the software. She was aware of Reid standing behind her looking over her shoulder. Having gotten use to crowding around maps and other documents while overseas, it didn't bother her.

"So did you guys find anything new out this afternoon?" Reid asked, glancing over at Morgan who had taken a seat on the bed closest to the table.


	4. Preparations

Hotch knocked on the door to the room Morgan and Reid were sharing and then waited. Rossi stood behind him. He had called a meeting at nine, and as Reid had been working on narrowing the list of personnel that had been known to be on base at the time of all the incidents, he had told everyone to meet in the room that Reid and Morgan were shaing.

It wasn't long before the door was answered but not by either occupant of the room. As the door opened, Prentiss stood slightly behind it, looking around.

"Come, in. Reid says he's just about done narrowing the list down as much as he can at this point," Prentiss told them. "Morgan just went down to walk his sister out to her car. He should be back shortly."

"JJ here yet?" Hotch asked, as he and Rossi entered the room.

"She wanted to make a phone call. She should be here shortly."

Hotch nodded as Rossi took a seat in the chair at the desk. Prentiss perched at the end of one of the beds. Hotch glanced toward the table, where Reid sat in front of his computer. The unit chief wondered if Reid was even aware he and Rossi had arrived. He wasn't left wondering long.

"Do you know how many people reside on the base?" Reid commented, he eyes not leaving the computer screen as he continued to work.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us," Prentiss whispered from her place at the end of the bed.

Hotch glanced back at her, with a warning look. From his place at the desk, Rossi gave a small amused smile. Oblivious to Prentiss' comment Reid continued not waiting for encouragement.

"There are currently 12,412 people residing on the Fort Knox military base. There are 2754 households, along with those soldiers who are housed in the barracks. Thirty-four point nine percent of those people are under the age of eighteen which eliminates about 4,332 of them from the list of people we need to look into. For every one hundred females there are one hundred and fifty-five point seven males, a ratio which increases to one hundred to one hundred and ninety point three in the population above the age of eighteen. This ratio is typical for an army base so even if we felt we could eliminate the females from suspicion, it wouldn't help us much."

"With the cadets and trainees that are currently on base, the actual population of the base is higher than the 12,412 that reside on base as they are here temporarily. Eliminating the civilians and children from the list, you're left with 5,534 names. Further elimination of people not on base during one or more of the incidents still leaves us with 4,434 names."

"That's quite a few names," Prentiss commented.

"Once we get the profile nailed down more we should be able to eliminate more names," Rossi said, matter of factly.

"Which is exactly what the purpose of this meeting tonight is," Hotch said. He glanced to the sliding door leading out to the room's balcony. With JJ's and Prentiss' room on one side of them and the room he was sharing with Rossi on the other, if they kept their voices low there was little chance of being overheard out on the balcony. "Reid, let's step outside for a moment while we're waiting for Morgan and JJ," he said.

"Ah, yes sir," Reid said, quickly making sure his work was saved before getting to his feet. He crossed the short distance to the balcony door and slid it open. He stepped out of the air-conditioned room and into the warm Kentucky night.

Hotch followed Reid through the door, hearing the hotel room door open as he stepped through. "I didn't miss anything, did I?" he heard Morgan asked as he slid the glass door shut behind him.

The balcony looked down upon the hotel's outdoor pool, five stories below. Even at this hour, there were a few people enjoying the cool water of the pool, the sound of splashing water and murmur of voices reaching the balcony where the two FBI agents stood. Reid walked to the railing, and then turned and leaned against it, looking back at both the hotel and his boss. He was pretty sure he knew what this conversation was going to be about, but he figured he'd let Hotch start it.

"We need to talk about this, Reid," Hotch told him. He had probably made a mistake with Elle, putting her in a situation that she wasn't ready for. He wasn't about to make that mistake a second time. "You didn't really give me an definite answer on the plane. I need you to be honest with me. Know that we will take every precaution we can but there are no guarantees. Don't do this just because you feel everyone else on the team would. If you don't want to do this let me know. I'll simply tell everyone else that we're not going through with it because I don't feel we can sufficiently guarantee your safety."

"And can you?" Reid asked, part of him wanting a way out and the other part just looking for reassurance.

"I talked it over with Major Morgan this afternoon. We're confident that we can take enough precautions that having you go under cover would be at minimal risk to you. With the last two incidents having targeted cadets, the base has assigned a military police officer to be with each group of cadets at all times. If you go undercover, Major Morgan plans to stay with your group as much as possible. One of us will also be keeping the group of cadets your with under surveillance at all times. Besides us, the only ones who will know your real identity will be Major Morgan, Colonel Jackson, and a Sgt. Sullivan."

"Sgt. Sullivan has been off base for family leave the past week," Reid commented, remembering eliminating him from his list.

"Right. He was back in Chicago as his Dad has been ill, which eliminates him as the UNSUB. He's also a good friend of the Morgans which is why we're bringing him in on this. His flight comes in tomorrow morning. Sgt. Sullivan was suppose to go back to being a drill sergeant for the flight of cadets that the two victims were from. Instead, he'll be a drill sergeant for the platoon you'll be in, and be able to look out for you."

Reid let Hotch's words sink in. It certainly sounded like they had thought the plan through and was looking out for his safety.

"Major Morgan also suggested giving you a refresher in hand-to-hand combat and self-defense just in case. I've checked out the hotel's gym, there's enough room to be able to do that here."

Reid turned around and looked down at the pool. With this UNSUB targeting a specific physical appearance in a limited area like the military base, it was hard to predict when they would strike again. With the number of people they had as possible suspects, having him strike again was most likely the only way they would give themselves away. Drawing the UNSUB out was the best way to catch him.

"It's the best chance we have. I'll do it," Reid said without turning around. He was sure his face would give away the fear he was feeling. He just needed a few moments to get himself under control.

Hotch remained quiet, not sure what to say or if he should say anything. He was about to go back inside to give the younger agent some time alone, when Reid finally turned back around.

"I've got to do this, Hotch," Reid said, looking right at him. His gaze didn't waiver. Hotch remained silent, holding the younger agent's gaze, wondering where he was going with this. "I've got to face this fear now, or the doubt is going to keep haunting me, no matter where we go. The last thing I want to do is separate from the team. I know what happened the last time. That experience is never going to leave me. I know that. But if I don't do this then I'm letting that control me and if I do that . . ."

Reid glanced away, out into the darkness beyond the balcony. He saw the face that had haunted his dreams and even sometimes his waking hours ever since that experience. He took a deep breath and then looked back at Hotch, willing the demon away. "If I do that, then I should resign because I've got no right to being an agent. No right to expect others to do what I can't do."

"I understand, Reid," Hotch told him, nodding. ~_This isn't something I can protect him from. He's got to work this out on his own and if he needs to accept this undercover assignment to do that, its not fair for me to stand in his way. I don't want to stand in his way, because I don't want to lose him as a member of this team.~_ "You ready to go back in?" he asked nodding toward the hotel room.

Reid simply nodded and took a step toward the older agent. As Reid approached him, Hotch reached out and let a hand fall reassuringly on the younger man's shoulder. "You're not going to be on your own through this, Reid."

Reid nodded again, not quite able to make himself look up at his boss. Reid reached out and slid open the sliding glass door. He stepped into the hotel room, followed by Hotch. JJ had joined the rest of the team by this time, and as Reid took a seat in front of his laptop once again, Hotch went right into starting the meeting. He knew they had a lot to talk about but he also wanted them all to get some sleep. Things were going to get hectic after tomorrow.

* * *

Spencer Reid reached up and tried to get a good hold on the arm that was holding onto to him from behind. He tried to remember everything that Major Morgan had just gone over. Somehow though, practicing the moves separate and trying to put everything together when attacked were like two different things.

~_And this is a controlled environment. I know my attacker. I know she's not actually going to hurt me. Maybe that's the problem. Or maybe I'm just hopeless_,~ Spencer thought, even as he tried ineffectively to free himself.

Suddenly he felt his feet go out from under him. The next thing he knew he was pinned face first on the mat. Almost as soon as he was aware of what was happening he felt the pressure on top of him disappear. Reid turned over on to his back and looked up at Major Morgan.

"I don't think this is going to work. I don't have the right build for this."

"Self-defense isn't about size or strength, it's about proper body mechanics and using it to your advantage. They teach that in the self-defense classes at the academy, speaking of which, you would have had to have passed in order to graduate."

"Do you realize how long ago that seems?" Reid told his fellow agent, as he moved into a sitting position.

"Maybe I need to suggest to Hotch that the whole team attends the next Self-Defense class I teach back home as a refresher."

"Great. You going to protect me from them when they find out I'm the one that sparked that idea?"

Derek Morgan smiled at Reid's comment though he realized there was probably a spark of truth in it.

"Spencer you did fine with all the individual exercises," Rebecca Morgan said, drawing the conversation away from the banter between the two agents and back to the current task. "All you've got to do is put them together. Use them to stop me from attacking you."

"Easier said than done."

"Why? Do you not see me as a threat because I'm a female"

"I wouldn't say I don't see you as a threat but I was raised that it is wrong to hit girls," Reid told her.

"Then maybe we need a new "attacker"," Rebecca said, shifting her gaze from Reid to her brother.

"Morgan? I wouldn't stand a chance," Reid said incredulously.

"Scared, Kid?" Morgan asked, smiling as he looked down at the younger agent.

"No, but if I can't free myself from her," Reid said, motioning to Major Morgan, "what chance do I have against you?"

"Probably a better chance. I quit sparring with her a few years ago because she kept kicking my butt," Morgan responded.

"That's not very reassuring."

"Come on. Let's give it a try," Major Morgan said, motioning for Reid to get to his feet.

"You know, all of the victims so far were killed using indirect methods. The UNSUB has never actually physically attacked any of them so far."

"By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail."

Reid recognized the quote. Recognized it and instantly got her meaning for saying it. Seeing his co-workers quizzical look at his sister though, he had a feeling that Morgan didn't. "Benjamin Franklin," Reid informed him, as he stood up. "Let's try it."

"I'll go easy on you, Pretty Boy."

"Good, because if we've got to call Hotch and tell him I'm at the hospital I don't think he's going to be very happy."

Ten minutes later things were going the same way. Even with Major Morgan trying to coach him, Reid still wasn't able to break away from Morgan. As he watched Reid getting to his feet once again, Morgan decided to try a different tactic. Instead of Reid knowing the "attack" was coming, he decided to take the kid by surprise. ~_Maybe survival instincts will kick in_,~ Morgan thought, realizing that as it stood right now this little session had probably done more harm than good. Sure they had gone over the self-defense tactics but this whole session had probably done very little for his self-confidence.

"Can we stop?" Reid said. "This isn't getting us . . ." his words trailed off as Morgan grabbed him from behind as he had started to turn toward him. "What the hell," Reid said even as he tried to free himself from the other agent's grasp.

"Come on, Kid, Penelope would give me more resistance than you are right now," Morgan told him, trying to make him angry. "Hell my eighty year-old grandmother . . ."

Morgan's taunt trailed off as he felt Reid take a step back toward him. A moment later he felt a skinny, bony elbow make contact with his midsection. Morgan forgot all about taunting his opponent and turned his concentration on countering Reid's attempts at breaking free. He had promised to go easy on him, but he didn't want to make it too easy. He just didn't want to hurt the kid.

To his surprise though, Reid was making things harder on him than he had expected. Apparently his plan to light a fire under the younger agent had worked. Before he knew it, Reid managed to break the hold Morgan had on him and slip out of his grasp.

"There you go. See you can do it," Morgan said as he looked over at Reid, standing a short distance away in a defensive stance. Morgan had a feeling his friend wasn't quite ready to let his guard down which was good. "You just needed the right circumstances."

"What?"

"Some people, though they learn the skills of self-defense just fine, don't do any good at sparring. They don't see the point in fighting someone you know, in a situation that feels safe. However, put in a real situation that there is real danger, they can put those skills to use just fine," Major Morgan said. "I've seen it before. I've had fellow soldiers that on base, while we're practicing, they're easy to beat but out in the field, when your life is on the line, they're the ones you want guarding your back."

"Kid, your only problem is you think too much. The gym, sparring with Becky or me, your mind tells you you're not in danger. When I took you by surprise and then got you angry, you stopped thinking and relied on your instincts. I have a feeling if our UNSUB does get bold enough to attack you directly, you'll hold your own against him."

"Then does this mean we can put an end to this," Reid asked, finally letting down his guard and standing up straight.

In a matter of seconds, Morgan had closed the short distance between him and Reid. Not long after that he was behind the younger agent, pinning him against him, with one arm across his throat. Reid's hands instantly grabbed a hold of Morgan's arm.

"Just make me one promise, Kid."

"What?"

"Don't let your guard down for a minute while your undercover."

"I won't," Reid said.

"Good," Morgan said, letting him go. "I say we all head up to the room, shower and order something to eat."

"I also want to check with Garcia and see what she found out about the cadre that are associated with cadet's Magunsen and Warden's battalion," Reid added.

"You really think its one of them?" Rebecca asked as the three of them walked out of the hotel gym. They were alone, most of the hotel occupants out of the hotel at this time of day.

"It's a possibility though their association with the cadets alone doesn't necessarily make it any more likely than anyone else on the base that fits the profile," Reid responded.

"So what would raise a red flag, so to say?"

"Well, for one thing we need to locate a stressor in the UNSUB's past. Could be recent past or it could be something more recent."

"As its likely this particular UNSUB has been a functional member of the army for at least several years, the stressor is probably something more recent," Derek Morgan added, as they reached the elevators. He pushed the up button as he continued talking. "Something probably happened in his personal life that set him off."

"With him targeting a particular physical type, its likely that the stressor is somehow related to that physcial appearance."

"What would you consider a stressor?"

"Recent death of someone they cared about, some kind of accident, a broken marriage," Reid responded stepping onto the elevator.

"Great, you just described about half of the soldiers I've served with, especially with the current over seas operations."

"Yeah, Penelope and I have discovered that," Reid said as he hit the button for the fifth floor. "Which is why we're also looking for some link to the victim's along with the presence of a stressor. Being the cadet's cadre, maybe they served with them at some point in the career in the case of the other victims. Could be as simple as they had a brief conversation at one point."

"Sounds like looking for a needle in a haystack to me," Rebecca commented.

Derek Morgan saw Reid open his mouth, and spoke up before his friend could say anything. "Don't, Reid."

Rebecca looked at Reid and then glanced at her brother. "Did I say something wrong?" she finally asked.

"No, I just don't want to listen to him pick apart a figure of speech," her brother said.

"How do you know I was going to do that?"

"About five years of working with you and the fact that you did so the one time I used that expression around you."

"Fine," Reid said. He looked away from his co-worker and at his sister. "Anyway, looking at the backgrounds of base personnel doesn't seem to be getting us far anytime soon. Given the random nature of the attacks, there is no telling when the UNSUB will strike next unless we set up an opportunity for him."

"So by you posing as a cadet, you're hoping to draw him out."

"We're giving the UNSUB the target. Chances are, he won't be able to pass up the desire to strike. With any luck, he'll give himself away before he's able to carry out his plans," Morgan replied.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'd prefer we not discuss those outcomes," Reid said as the elevator door opened. He stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hallway.

The two siblings exchanged a knowing look. Rebecca mouthed the word 'sorry' to her brother before the two of them followed Reid down the hallway.

* * *

"And then there is Lt. Gonzalez. His little girl was killed by a hit and run driver while he was in Afghanistan. Before he could return home, his wife committed suicide. It happened about a year ago. He was on medical leave for three months before he returned to duty and was stationed at Fort Knox. He still sees a psychologist once a month. He is currently assigned as 3rd platoon TAC officer in the same battalion of the two cadets that were attacked. He and Lt. Mitchell also went through Army Officer Candidate School together. Seems they were rivals throughout it."

"Any connection to the other two victims?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry Sugar Daddy, but there's no connection that I can find at all to the other two."

"Okay, thanks Baby Girl. Keep it up."

"Do you realize how many names are on this list of people you have me looking into their backgrounds?"

"There were one thousand and nineteen names on the list I forwarded to you. We ruled out a thousand and two names by the profile we came up with and I took the other thousand people still left." Reid said, not looking away from the computer screen in front of him. "I'm about half way through the list."

"Well, you're doing better than me Data."

"Data?" Morgan asked.

"I believe Garcia is making a reference to the character on Star Trek the Next Generation, Data who can read and process information at a super fast speed do to his positronic brain. Despite the fact that I read faster than most people my reading speed is nowhere near that Data."

"Just take the fun out of it, why don't you," Garcia said, faking a hurt tone. Morgan smiled

"I'll let you get back to your searching," Morgan told her.

"Gee, thanks. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Garcia."

Morgan ended the call, closed his cell phone and placed it on the table next to Rebecca's. He sat down in the chair across from Reid. "What about you? Making any progress?"

"Not really. Becca was right about the presence of stressors being prevalent in a soldiers life. It's kind of depressing to see just how many soldiers spouses leave them while they are serving overseas not to mention other things that happen."

"Becca?" Morgan questioned, focusing on the shortened version of his sister's name that Reid used more than the rest of the statement.

"What? She told me I could use her first name. Like I said before, the FBI and army are two separate organizations, and ranks don't coincide so there is no protocol being breached."

"That's not it, its just that outside of those in the army with her, everyone she knows either calls her Rebecca or Becky. I've never once heard someone call her Becca."

"So? It's just a simple shortening of her true name. I'm simply removing the first syllable . . ."

"I know how you came up with it," Derek told him, cutting off the explanation. Before he could say anything else, the bathroom door opened. Seeing his sister walk into the main area of the room, now back in her uniform, he let the conversation he had been having with Reid drop. "Your phone rang while you were taking a shower. It was Eric, so I answered. Wanted to hear his reaction as we haven't spoken in about a year. Hope you don't mind."

"No, its fine. Did you tell him I'd call him back?"

"Actually, I just told us to come meet us here at the hotel. You can fill him in on what's going on without any worry of anyone overhearing. I also figured he could meet Reid before hand."

"Sounds good," Rebecca said, as she sat down on the end of Morgan's bed. She reached up and started pulling her burgundy hair back so she could get it pinned back up. "Now what about lunch?"

"We were waiting for you to decide what to order," Reid said, finally looking away from his computer. He picked up the room service menu that had been sitting next to his to his laptop.

While the three of them discussed what to order, Derek Morgan found himself watching the interaction between his friend and sister. Becky had long ago come out of her shell, and was always at ease with people she was talking with. The same couldn't be said for Reid. There were times when the young genius was still awkward even around members of the team, more so Prentiss and Rossi more than the rest of them nowadays. Yet, right now he seemed perfectly at ease while talking to Becky.

~_He's been at ease with her all day_,~ Morgan admitted to himself, as he thought more about it.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" Morgan asked, as his sister saying his name brought him out of his thoughts.

"Is that choice okay with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, whatever you two decide is fine with me," Derek replied, not about to ask what it was they had decided on and let them no he hadn't been paying attention. He got to his feet. "I'm going to go wait for Eric down in the lobby," he told them heading for the door.

Derek Morgan stepped out of the hotel room, leaving behind two confused people.


	5. Undercover

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going. Most of this chapter I went back and added after receiving the review from Daniela expressing interest in Reid being undercover. The review encouraged me to add more to this part of the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The gate on concourse A in the Louisville International Airport was just about empty. A flight attendant stood at the desk, studying something on her computer screen in front of her. Above her, the message board indicated that Flight 2146 from Detroit, Illinois was due in to land at eleven twenty. That was twenty-one minutes from now.

In two seats near the back of the gate, an older couple sat, talking softly to one another. They weren't paying attention to anyone around them for which the tall, dark-haired man in the business suit in one corner was grateful for. SSA Aaron Hotchner was trying not to draw any attention as he talked quietly with Reid, as the two agent stood next to the wall as far away from the gate's desk as they could get.

Hotch watched as Reid subconsciously moved to tuck hair behind his ear that was no longer there, his long hair having been replaced with a regulation military haircut by Major Morgan the night before. Between the haircut and the jeans and polo shirt that the younger agent was currently dressed in, Hotch felt like he was looking at someone else.

_~I wonder if his socks are still mismatched,~ _Hotch absentmindedly wondered as he addressed the younger agent, going over the plans once again. The supervising agent realized process was probably more to try calming his own nerves than anything else, as the whole team had gone over everything several times before any of them had left the hotel this morning.

"Once the flight from Detroit arrives, you're to blend in with the crowd and head to baggage claims. Rossi is arranging for your bag to be added to that of the passenger's on that flight as we speak," Hotch said. The night before JJ and Emily had gone on a shopping trip to gather everything on the list of things that the cadets were suppose to bring to camp with them. "Get the bag and then head for the room where all the cadets will be gathering before heading over to the base. I'm going to be shadowing you the whole time, and will follow the bus to the base. Morgan is in position to take over once you enter in-processing."

"Got it," Reid said, crossing his arms across his midsection, while looking up at his boss.

"Reid, if you feel like you need to put an end to this for any reason, just give us the signal. No questions asked?"

Reid nodded. "It's going to fine. We've got everything planned out and Major Morgan did a thorough job on my background story. This is going to work."

Hotch got the distinct feeling that Reid was trying to reassure himself of that fact more than anything else. He reached out and rested a hand on the younger agents shoulder. "We've got your back," Hotch told him.

Reid nodded once again. As Hotch walked away, heading for a place where he could keep Reid in sight without looking too obvious, Reid walked the short distance to the window. Hotch picked up a newspaper from a shop and then found a seat at another gate where Reid was in view. The younger agent was still watching out the window. From his spot, Hotch couldn't see Reid's face and not for the first time wondered if this was such a good idea.

~_He's an FBI agent. Like it or not, risk comes with the job and I can't act like an over-protective father when it comes to Reid,_~ Hotch told himself, as he unfolded the paper. Holding the paper in front of him, the agent glanced over the top of the paper.

Hotch had been sitting there for no more than five minutes when his cell phone rang. Lowering the paper, he pulled his cell phone out and answered it.

"I gave the bag to the baggage crew. They'll add it to the baggage when they unload the plane," Rossi said after the two agents exchanged greetings. "I'm headed to the car, unless you want me in there."

"No. Two of us in the airport is more likely to arouse suspicion. We're probably being overly cautious anyway, as you pointed out when you reminded us that all of the incidents have happened on base. I doubt the UNSUB will change that pattern."

"Hey, I was just pointing out facts. I don't believe you can be overly cautious when it comes to the safety of a fellow agent."

"We stick to the plan."

"Got it," Rossi replied. "You know where I'll be waiting."

Hotch ended the call and put away his cell phone. He picked the paper up again, and looking over the top, checked on Reid. He had moved away from the window and was now sitting in a chair. Hotch watched the younger agent glance down at the digital watch he was wearing, something that Prentiss and JJ had picked up during the previous night's shopping trip.

Though he hadn't read anything on the pages opened in front of him, Hotch flipped the pages of the paper and continued to pretend to read. Every so often glancing at his watch or the gate where Reid was waiting. More people had arrived at the gate, presumably for the next flight that would be leaving from there. Though the added people made it harder to keep an eye on his fellow agent they were also a blessing. The more people in the area, the easier it would be for Reid to slip in among the disembarking passengers when the flight came in.

The announcement of the arriving flight caused Hotch to look up from his newspaper. Reid was still sitting. Flipping another page of the paper, Hotch continued to peer over the top of it. Soon, people began to filter into the airport. Some of the disembarking passengers headed right for their destination, travel via the airport a normal routine for them. Others stopped, and looked around the area, looking for where they had to go. Those transferring to another flight double checked their ticket and then headed for the closest board to tell them where their connecting flight would be departing from.

In the midst of all of this, Reid casually got to his feet. Blending in with the crowd, the FBI agent looked around the area, as if he was looking to see what direction he had to take. After a few moments, he started walking toward the baggage claim area with other passengers from the supposed flight he had used to get to Louisville, Kentucky.

Hotch waited a few moments before casually folding up the paper and getting to his feet. Tucking the paper under one arm, he picked up the briefcase he had brought along with him to the airport. Trying to look like any other businessman using the airport to get where he needed to be, Agent Aaron Hotchner walked in the direction of baggage claim, casually keeping the shaved head of his fellow agent in sight.

* * *

Looking up from the report he was trying to fill out, the army officer looked toward his superior's office. Major Morgan was inside with one of the FBI agents who had been on base the last few days. Everyone at the MP headquarters knew why the FBI were on base. They were looking into the unfortunate incidents that had been occurring on base. Everyone also knew that they weren't getting far in their investigation.

~T_hat's because there is nothing to concretely connect the incidents, though the last two had been a bit sloppy. That poor girl had been an unfortunate accident. Luckily she would make a complete recovery. Unfortunate, but necessary. Private Rex Jones had to pay for what he had done. Those MP's at Fort Hunter Ligget had been bumbling idiots. They had missed something in their investigation which meant their had been no justice for Anthony. Well, Anthony will get his justice. I saw to that. Unfortunately, I couldn't control the investigation here and those looking into this incident hadn't been quite as careless as those at Ligget had been. No matter, they won't find anything else, not even with their so called reinforcements, though I've got to admit having them here is helping ease the public fears. If the FBI presence kept people both on and off the base from panicking then their presence was tolerable._~

He watched as Major Morgan attached the MP brassard to the left arm of the agent''s uniform.

~_Despite the BDUs he still doesn't quite look like he belongs. He isn't one of us._~

In the office, Agent Derek Morgan looked toward the window. The army officer who had been watching quickly looked back down at the paper in front of him. He went back to the report. He wanted to get this out of the way as he had been putting it off for the last couple of days. If he didn't turn it in soon, Major Morgan would come looking for it. He was just about finished when he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up he saw the agent who had been in Morgan's office walking toward him. The agent stopped in front of his desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Captain Phillips, Major Morgan want you to drive me over to where the cadets are going to be doing in-processing," Agent Morgan said.

"Of course," the Captain responded, putting together the papers of the report. Looked like he wasn't quite going to get it finished. He put a paperclip on the stack of papers, and tucked it away in the top drawer. "Are you ready?" he asked getting to his feet.

"Lead the way," Morgan said, waving a hand in the direction of the door.

* * *

Reid finally spotted the bag that Emily and JJ had bought the night before. He waited while it came around the carousel to where he was waiting, people pressed close to him on either side. The agent just wanted to get a hold of the bag and get out of the crowded baggage claim area.

The bag came around and Reid grabbed the strap. With the bag in hand, he turned and moved away from the baggage carousel, his spot immediately being taken by another person. Though he knew exactly where he needed to go, the undercover agent pretended to look around for the direction he needed to head. He didn't want to appear like he knew the area.

~_At least I don't feel quite as naked now that I've got the bag,_~ Reid thought as he followed the signs that had been put up to direct the cadets to the room they were gathering in. He had felt weird all morning what with the new haircut, not having his messenger bag, or his gun. Morgan's words of the night before still echoed in his head - "you look like a shorn sheep". ~_That's exactly what I feel like_,~ Reid thought, as he caught himself reaching to tuck hair behind his ear that was no longer there.

He didn't see Hotch as he walked through the airport and he resisted the urge to look around for him. His boss had assured him that he would keep watch on him while he was in the airport and Reid knew that was exactly what he would do.

Reaching the room, Reid found that a few cadets had already joined the sergeants that were there to check people in as the arrived at the airport.

"Name?" a Lieutenant with a clipboard asked, as Reid entered the room.

"Spencer Martin, sir," Reid replied, without missing a beat. He had gone over the information for his alias that Major Morgan and Garcia had put together several times last night and this morning. He was glad that they had decided not to change his first name, as it seemed more natural.

The officer checked off something on the clipboard and then looked back at Reid. "Put your bag in the pile with the others," he said pointing to an area on the side where some bags had already been placed. "Then just hang out until we give you further instructions. We'll be transporting cadets to the base as soon as we get enough to fill a bus."

"Yes, Sir," Reid replied, glancing at the lieutenant's name tag. The black letters on the uniform identified him as Crothers.

Reid walked into the room and over to the pile of bags, trying to recall if Crothers had been one of the people whom he had looked through their files. As he went through the names, he determined that Lt. Crothers must have been on the list Penelope had gone through. Dropping his bag with the others, he headed for one corner of the room. Reaching it, he turned and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him. From his position he began surveying the room. Started learning what he could about the people that he was going to be with. He started with the army personnel handling check-in, whom could technically be suspects.

More cadets filed into the room as other flights landed at Louisville International Airport. Reid took to watching them as they came into the room. More than once, he found Lt. Crothers looking in his direction. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the lieutenant's gaze was making him uneasy. He was watching another group come in when he noticed someone approaching him out of the corner of his eye. Looking away from the entrance, he focused on the approaching person.

"Hi. Ned Fergenson," the guy said, holding out his hand.

"Spencer Martin," Reid replied, shaking his hand.

"I can't wait until we get to base, though the first day is fairly boring as there is all sorts of administrative stuff to do. I've got three older siblings, all of them military though only two have gone through ROTC. What about you?"

"Only child. Not to sure what I've gotten myself into."

"Where school are you from?"

"Chardon State College."

"Where is that?"

"Nebraska. A friend of mine at school has been in the Army ROTC program since he started. He's been trying to get me involved and I finally gave in, so here I am."

Before either of them could say anything else, Sgt. Crothers called for everyone's attention. He began reading off names for the first bus to the base.

* * *

Agent Dave Rossi glanced down at the clock. He had been sitting in the car for an hour. Off to his left he could see the buses being used to transport the cadets to the base. Military personnel had just recently started bringing bags out and loading them into the back of the bus. He had considered calling Hotch for an update but had decided against it. When there was something to report, Hotch would call him.

Rossi glanced back toward the airport as his cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Rossi, here."

"The first group of cadets are on their way to the bus. Reid is with them."

"Copy that," Rossi replied, keeping his gaze on the airport. He picked up the pair of binoculars that were sitting on the passenger seat. As the group of cadets walked out of the airport, Rossi scanned the group. He located Reid in about the middle of the pack. "I have visual," Rossi informed Hotch.

"I'm on my way out. Keep him in sight until he gets on that bus."

Rossi nodded as Hotch ended the call, even though the other agent couldn't see the gesture from inside the airport. Through the binoculars, Rossi watched as Reid boarded the bus. From his vantage point he couldn't really see the inside of the bus and quickly lost track of him. At least they knew for sure he was on the bus.

Rossi heard a knock on the window to his right and turned to see Hotch standing there. Rossi hit the button to unlock the doors and Hotch got into the SUV.

"Reid's on the bus. Even with the binoculars I lost him when he got inside."

"We figured as much," Hotch replied from the passenger seat.

The two agents fell silent as the cadets finished boarding the bus. Once everyone was on-board, the bus pulled away from the curb. Rossi started the SUV and started following at a discreet distance. Thanks to the size of the bus, he was able to allow a few vehicles to get in between the SUV and the bus.

In the passenger seat, Hotch had his cell phone out.

"Morgan," came the familiar reply after two rings.

"The bus with Reid on it is on its way to the base. We're following. Are you in position?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready when they get here. I'm already in the building where they'll be doing in-processing"

"Okay. Rossi and I will keep watch until he enters the building. After that its your show."

"Understood," Morgan replied, before disconnecting the call.

Hotch leaned back in the seat, his eyes on the bus a few cars ahead of them. He could only hope that the rest of this undercover assignment would go as smoothly as it had began.

Reaching the base, Rossi had no choice but to get right behind the bus. After the bus went through, he showed his FBI credentials to the guard at the gate, who after a brief glance at it, waved them through.

* * *

Sgt. Eric Sullivan walked into the building where the cadet in-processing would begin shortly. It felt like deja vu and in a way it was. Three weeks ago, he had gone through this exact process with the first wave of cadets of the summer. He hadn't been expecting to go through this again this summer but he understood the importance of the assignment he had taken on.

Cadet Magunsen and Cadet Warden had not been in the platoon he had been a drill sergeant for but he had known both of them. Cadet Warden had been the ideal candidate for a cadet. Sgt. Sullivan had been sure he was going to make a good officer some day. Cadet Magunsen hadn't been quite as adept at the things the cadet were doing as Warden had been. It was clear to everyone involved with the battalion that she had quite a few fears when it came to the tasks they were doing but she had been trying hard. Maybe she wouldn't have ever contracted but Sgt. Sullivan along with her own drill sergeants had been hoping that completing basic camp would have given her a boost of self-confidence that she could put to use in whatever she did choose to pursue.

That wasn't going to happen now, though at least Cadet Magunsen was going to get a chance to go home. The base hospital was releasing her tomorrow, and she'd get to go home with her parents. That was more than could be said for Cadet Warden, who's parents had arrived on base just hours ago to claim the body.

Six other cadets from their battalion had chosen to go home over the last couple of days. Three others had been taken home by concerned parents and they were about to find out how many didn't show up in this next wave of cadets. He couldn't blame them for being scared given what had happened. They needed to catch the person behind this before the mood on the base deteriorated more.

As Sgt. Sullivan stepped into the building, he spotted his old high school buddy Derek Morgan standing off to the side. He was dressed in army BDU's, with the MP arm band visible. It had been his suggestion that the FBI agents that were keeping an eye on their undercover agent dress like the base MPs to arouse less suspicion. With the increased MP presence on the base, especially surrounding the cadets, people were less likely to think twice about seeing them. Sullivan walked past him without acknowledging his friend's presence. They both had a job to do right now.

It was twenty minutes later when the first of the cadets arrived. As they filed into the building, from his spot at the station he was assigned to, he kept an eye on the college kids entering. He spotted Cadet Martin, aka SSA Reid, about midway in the group. In the jeans, polo shirt and sneakers he looked nothing like an FBI agent, which was probably a good thing. From this point on, SSA Reid's safety was his number one priority. Though he was suppose to report any suspicious activity by any other military personnel to either one of the other FBI agents or Major Morgan, keeping an eye on the behavior of the soldiers on base was what the agents of the BAU were on base for.

~_I just hope they can find whoever is behind these deaths before anything else happens,_~ Sgt. Sullivan thought as the cadets started to make their way through the stations.


	6. Suspicious Behavior

"What's with the military police guys hanging around? No one back on campus mentioned their presence when they were telling me what to expect," a cadet asked.

"It's probably part of the base's increased security procedures. Didn't you hear what happened last week?" another cadet replied as he put his duffel bag with all his field gear down on an empty bunk next to the first cadet who had spoken.

"No," the first cadet replied, having sat down on his bed.

"One cadet was hurt and then within twenty-four hours another cadet was killed. Media reports say that neither incident was an accident," a third cadet chimed in.

"Yeah, my mother called me yesterday to convince me not to come. She's not to happy with me right now," the second cadet chimed in. "I have a feeling if anything else happens she's going to show up here to personally try dragging me home."

Reid tried to act as if he hadn't overheard the conversation. It wasn't the first time he had overheard cadets talking about what was going on here and it probably wouldn't be the last. Some of the rumors that were going on, even after both the army's and JJ's press releases, had Reid shaking his head. If the UNSUB wasn't caught soon, Reid had a feeling the rumors and panic would get even more out of control.

"Hey Martin, there's a free bunk here."

Reid looked in the direction of the voice to see the cadet he had spoken with at the airport, Ned Fergenson, standing near the lockers beside the bunk. Reid headed in his direction. He had to sleep somewhere, and so far Fergenson had been the only one who had spoken more than a few words to him. Reaching the bunks Fergenson was standing next too, Reid put down the gear he was carrying, relieved to be rid of the load.

"I think that thing weighs as much as I do," he stated, knowing it was an exaggeration, though his arms sure hurt from carrying the thing to the barracks.

Fergenson laughed. "Give it a few weeks and it won't seem that heavy at all," he commented. "Do you know how to make hospital corners on the bed?"

~_Yes_,~ Reid thought, thinking about his time at the academy. "No," he replied, as cadet Martin wouldn't have been exposed to that given his background.

"I'll show you. Its not hard at all, though I've been doing it since I was six years old. My father insisted on our rooms being as neat as a pin when I was growing up, and that included the beds."

Fergenson demonstrated by making Reid's bed for him. The undercover FBI agent felt guilty letting him do so but he had to remind himself he was working. His job was to blend in with the cadets using the alias that had been created for him. A twenty-year old college student from Nebraska, with no previous interaction with the army would not know how to make a bed to army standards.

~_Hell, most twenty-year old college students probably wouldn't even both to make a bed,_~ Reid thought, as he pretended to pay attention to Fergenson's demonstration. Reid soon realized that he wasn't the only one watching. Several other cadets in the vicinity of their bunks were watching too.

Following the demonstration, those watching set to making their own beds, while Reid helped Fergenson make his own bed. The two cadets then set about starting to square away their gear, both often referring to the diagram that was provided for doing just that. Fergenson chatted about his family and school friends while they worked and Reid was glad the other cadet on intermittenly asked him questions. Though the background he had been given was pretty thorough, Reid knew that the less details he had to give about his personal life the less chance there was of tripping up later down the line.

Reid had no idea how long they had been working when a booming voice sounded through the room. The FBI agent immediately recognized it as Sgt. Sullivan's. "Okay Cadets, I want everyone's attention." Reid, along with all the other cadets who were in the room at the time looked toward the sound of the voice. Sgt. Sullivan was standing just inside the door of the barrack. Behind him, another drill sergeant, whom Reid remembered seeing on the bus from the airport, stood silently watching.

Sgt. Sullivan started given them a lecture about what was going to be expected of them over the next four weeks. As he spoke, he started walking around the room. He had one cadet do ten push-ups when he found the cadets rubber duck leaning against the bed, on the opposite side of where the cadet was standing. While the cadet did push-ups, Sgt. Sullivan lectured them on the importance of securing your weapon. He then tore apart one made bed, which had a slight wrinkle in the blanket.

This was a different side of Sgt. Sullivan than Reid had met the night before. Sullivan had been at ease, and playful while the group had eaten. After the meal, when the subject of the investigation had come up, the sergeant had become serious. The playful manner had given way to a calm and serious attitude that had been different than this. Last night he had been on the passive side. Listening to what he was being told, offering his thoughts when he felt they were relevant, but his attitude had been one of wanting to know how he could help.

There was nothing passive about the man lecturing to the cadets right now. He wasn't listening. Instead, he was the one who wanted to be listened too. The one in control. The profiler in Reid could even classify the three seemingly different personalies of Sgt. Eric Sullivan. The first one, had been Eric Sullivan, the son and friend. The person he had grown up being. The second, had been Sgt. Sullivan, listening to his superior officer. Ready to do what he needed to do in order to fulfill his duties as an army sergeant. The man standing before him right now was Drill Sergeant Sullivan. To him, Reid and his fellow cadets weren't just some random college students here for an adventure. To Drill Sergeant Sullivan, they were all his responsibility. His responsibility to guide, teach and train what it meant to be a army officer. His responsibility to keep all of them safe so that they would be able to leave here and put what they learned during basic camp to use in whatever they chose to do.

Right then, other than his fellow agents on the BAU, Reid knew there wasn't anyone else he would rather have watching his back.

* * *

_1720 hours:_

The new cadets were about to have their first formation. As was usual, their was a lot of confusion out front of the barracks, though most of the cadets had assembled out front early. That would change later on, as things got busier, and the cadets learned what and where they were suppose to be in the formation. There would be some of them just joining the platoon right under the deadline of when they were required to be there.

Driving back to headquarters at the end of his shift, Captain Phillips glanced over at the gathered cadets. Someone caught his eye, and he pulled the jeep over to the side of the road. Putting the vehicle in park, he looked back at the gathered cadets, searching for the person he had thought he had seen.

~_I'm sure I saw him. He shouldn't be here but I'm sure I saw him,_~ Phillips thought as he scanned the crowd. He was about to get out of the vehicle when someone moved and the person he was looking for came into view. ~_There he is! What is he doing here. I'll have to take care of him. Private Rex Jones needs to pay for what he has done. Anthony deserves justice.~_

"Captain Phillips, can I do something for you?"

Captain Phillips brought himself out of his thoughts and looked in the direction of the voice. The FBI agent whom he had given a ride to the cadet in-processing that morning was standing by the side view mirror. The name on his uniform was Morgan.

~_That's right, one of the agents coming here was suppose to be Major Morgan's brother. He's the last one I expected it to be though._~

"I'm on my way back to headquarters and I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed anything," Phillips replied thinking quickly for an excuse.

"No, things are under control. We'll let you know if you can help us out with anything."

"Okay, then. Good evening," Phillips said, with a nod as he reached for the gear shift.

Agent Morgan took a step back from the vehicle as the army captain put the jeep in gear.

~_I'll have to think about this. Anthony will have justice but how do I go about it. The authorities have already failed. They let Rex Jones get away with murder but I won't. He'll pay. I just need time to plan._~

* * *

_2100 hours:_

Agent Derek Morgan opened the door to the hotel room, and walked inside. With Reid undercover, he now had the room to himself. As tired as he was though he wondered if he was going to be able to sleep, as he was worried about Reid. Sure Prentiss had taken over his watch position at the base, and Rebecca was planning on relieving the MP stationed outside the barracks at midnight, but he was still worried about the kid.

His cell phone rang and as he placed his room key on the desk, he reached for it with the other hand.

"Hello there, Baby Girl. Your voice is sweet music to my ears."

"Awww, that's so sweet to hear. Especially since I'm still at the BAU and its almost nine o'clock, though I'd do anything for my Chocolate God."

Morgan smiled at her reply. "Please tell me you've got some good news for me," Morgan said, as he sat down on the bed. He reached down with his free hand and pushing up one pant leg, removed Reid's gun from the ankle holster. He probably couldn't explain to anyone why he had replaced his own back-up piece with Reid's gun. Wasn't sure he could explain it to himself. What he did know, was that if they ended up in a situation where Reid might need his, then he wanted to be able to give it to the younger agent.

"Well, that depends on your definition of good news," Garcia replied, as Morgan opened a drawer in the bureau across from him, and tucked the gun between the front of the drawer and some clothes, before closing the drawer.

"Something that would help us wrap up this case up and get Reid off that base is what I would define as good news at this point."

"You really think Reid is in danger?" Garcia asked, the worry clear in her voice now. "I mean he's undercover on a military base, that's a somewhat control environment, and you guys are looking out for him."

"We're not going to let anything happen to him, Baby Girl," Morgan assured her, cursing himself for worrying Garcia. "Does that mean you didn't find anything out of ordinary with that list I gave to you?" Morgan asked trying to refocus the conversation away from Reid. He had called and given her a list of the drill sergeants and TAC's assigned to the battalion that Reid was with. If anyone sent up a red flag, then he wanted to be able to give those people some special attention while he had the battalion under surveillance.

"The names you gave me everyone came up clean. Some have had a more successful career than others but there's no sign of any major discipline actions in any of their files."

"Define minor, then."

"Well, there are two drill sergeants that have a reprimand for challenging a superior's orders, one of them is one of the female sergeants."

"The other one?"

"Sgt. Sullivan," Garcia said hesitantly, not sure how Morgan would react to finding out that she had checked into his friend's background too.

"Sullivan is working with us, Garcia. I didn't ask you to look into Eric's files."

"I know," Garcia said, apologetically. She had told Hotch she wouldn't mention the request to look into Sgt. Sullivan's file to Morgan but she suddenly felt the need to explain herself to her friend. "Hotch did, back when your sister suggested bringing him into the operation."

Morgan didn't say anything, though he found himself nodding. He should have known that Hotch would have left no rock unturned. Though part of him wanted to, Morgan couldn't be mad at his supervisor for doing so because he new Hotch had only done it to look out for Reid.

"So you couldn't find anything that fit the profile with Lt. Crothers?" Morgan asked, specifically asking about the one person who had raised his suspicions.

"No. His military career, though short, is exemplary. All his reviews have been positive, showing improvement on things that were marked as needing improvement in the previous review. He got married this past Christmas, the wife is living there with him on the base. They're currently expecting their first child. I actually ruled him out as a possible suspect without much research because he only arrived on base two weeks ago, for his assignment as a ROTC TAC officer." Garcia paused waiting for Morgan's reply. "Should I keep digging?" she asked, when he hadn't replied.

"I don't know," Morgan said, with a sigh. "Like you said, he doesn't really fit the profile nor was he on base for the first three incidents. Still, I don't know, he seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Reid today and he's not the TAC officer for Reid's platoon. Maybe I'm reading something that isn't there."

"Somehow, I doubt that. Your instincts are usually pretty dead on, my Brown Sugar," Garcia said sportively. "Let me go back a little further," she said, letting her voice trail off.

Morgan wandered toward the glass door as he waited for Garcia to speak up again. He appreciated her humoring him even if they didn't find anything. ~_Perhaps I'm worrying about nothing,_~ Morgan thought as he pulled open the glass door and stepped out on the balcony. He was leaning on the rail looking down at the pool when Garcia spoke up again.

"Okay, your the profiler, not me. You guys think differently than I do so I'm just going to tell you what I found and let you make the inferences."

"Okay, Sweetie, shoot."

"Alright, well Derrick Crothers, yes that's right Sugar, you've got something in common with him, grew up in a small town in West Virginia He was one of his town's local baseball stars and graduated second in his graduating class. Got a partial academic scholarship to several colleges, including Georgetown University which he went to. Though he wasn't recruited by the college for baseball he did manage to make the team his freshman year, quickly earning recognition. Sophomore year he joined the ROTC program there, presumably to help pay the tuition that the academic scholarship didn't cover as his parents were starting to hit financial troubles. Graduated from college and went into the army. Actually requested to help out at Camp Challenge stating that he wanted to give something back to the program that helped he fulfill his dreams. Kind of sweet if you ask me."

Morgan had only half listened to the ending of Garcia's dictation. The mention of Georgetown University had triggered something. He was trying to figure out what the connection could be and then it hit him. Reid had done several lectures there.

"Garcia, when did Crothers graduate?"

"Last spring."

"Major?"

"Ah, Criminal Justice. What is it?"

"Reid's done lectures at Georgetown. If Crothers attended one of his lectures, and with a major in criminal justice its likely that he did, he might have recognized him."

"You think he'd give Reid away?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I'm right. Garcia you've been a huge help as always. I'll talk to you later. I need to get a hold of Hotch."

"Of course. I'll try not to be jealous that you'd rather chat with Boss Man than me."

"Get some sleep, Baby Girl."

"Bye, Sugar."

Morgan ended his call with the FBI tech and immediately rang Hotch's phone. "Hotch, we may have a problem," Morgan told his supervisor, when Hotch answered the phone on the second ring.

* * *

"I don't want to give anything away. We're not sure Lt. Crothers recognized Reid for who he is, but we need to know. If we've got a security breach, than I want to pull Reid out now," Hotch told Major Morgan the following morning, as he paced the width of her office.

"I completely understand," Major Morgan said, stifling the yawn that threatened. After pulling guard duty last night, she had planned on heading home and getting some sleep this morning. The call she had received from Agent Hotchner had changed those plans. "Lt. Crothers will be joining us shortly. I'll let you handle the questioning. Do you think he's the one behind the murders?"

Hotch shook his head, as he reached one wall. Turning on his heel he started back in the other direction. "No. He hasn't been on base long enough to be our UNSUB. My concern right now is if he know Reid isn't a cadet and if he does, has he told anyone else. If the UNSUB knows we have an agent undercover he won't take the bait. He may try to leave the or he may just go into hiding. He could also escalate in his attacks if he sees us as a threat to him."

"You're saying we might all become targets."

Hotch nodded as there was a knock at the office door. Both occupants looked toward the door. Major Morgan recognized the young lieutenant standing there.

"Come in," Major Morgan called.

The door opened, and Lt. Crothers took a couple of steps into the office. "I was told you wanted to see me, ma'am," he said, glancing briefly over at Hotch who had stopped pacing and was standing on the far side of the office.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Have a seat," she told him, gesturing toward the chairs on the opposite side of desk from her. She waited while Lt. Crothers closed the door and then made his way over to the chair. He sat stiffly on the edge of the chair and looked across the desk at his superior officer, waiting for her to continue. "Lieutenant, this is Agent Hotchner of the FBI. He's here investigating the incidents that have occurred on base over the last couple of months," Major Morgan told him, gesturing to Hotch who was walking around the desk to stand slightly behind, her chair.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Lt. Crothers said, standing and offering his hand to Agent Hotchner. The two men shook hands and the lieutenant then sat back down. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course, sir."

The BAU supervisor could tell that Lt. Derrick Crothers was nervous but nothing beyond what most people were when he introduced himself as an FBI agent.

"I understand you attended Georgetown University. Graduated last year?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you attend lectures while you were there."

"Quite a few sir. Some were required by professors as part of a course, others I just went for my own interest. No offense sir, but how is what I did when I was in college relevant in this situation?"

"I believe I'm the one who is asking the questions right now, Lieutenant?" Hotch said, trying to come off as intimidating without scaring the young army officer too much.

Lt. Crothers just nodded, unsure what to say.

"You were seen talking to a cadet shortly before five-thirty, yesterday evening, before formation."

"I'm a TAC officer. I need to talk to the cadets to do my job," the lieutenant replied. Hotch caught a hint of defensiveness in the officer's voice.

"Not necessarily cadets from another platoon," Hotch countered.

"Lieutenant," Major Morgan said, speaking up for the first time since introducing Hotch. "No one is suggesting that you've done anything wrong. Agent Hotchner is just looking for some answers."

Lt. Crothers held Major Morgan's gaze for a few moments and then looked up at Hotch.


	7. A Call Near Dawn

Hotchner knew what Major Morgan was doing. She was trying to keep Lt. Crothers calm to keep the situation from getting out of hand. If the lieutenant felt too threatened he might insist on legal counsel before answering any other questions. They needed to avoid that.

When Lt. Crothers nodded slightly, Hotch asked his next question.

"What were you talking to the cadet about."

"I talked to quite a few of the cadets yesterday. Can you be more specific?"

"Cadet Martin," Hotch told him.

"I was just asking him a few questions about himself," Lt. Crothers said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I thought Cadet Martin might have been someone I had seen before. I was just . . . it wasn't him."

"Wasn't who?"

Lt. Crothers hesitated in answering the question, as he thought about something. Suddenly the FBI agent's questioning started making sense to him. "That's why you were asking questions about lecture attendance at college. FBI agents have done lectures at Georgetown. I went to see one of those lectures my senior year. The speaker was a Dr. Spencer Reid. When I saw Cadet Martin, he reminded me of that agent."

"Have you spoken about your suspicions to anyone else?"

"No."

"Are you absolutely sure? Not even a casual mention," Hotch said, taking a couple steps closer to the desk and placing his palms of his hand on the top of the desk. "This is extremely important."

"No. I didn't say anything to anyone. I first met Cadet Martin at the airport. Like I said, he reminded me of someone else. I didn't have a chance to ask any questions at the airport so when I had a chance before evening formation yesterday, I just asked him a few questions about where he was from. I figured I had been mistaken. Now I'm starting to think otherwise."

Major Morgan looked over at Hotch, wondering where the FBI agent was going to go with this. Agent Reid was his subordinate. Whatever direction they went from here, it was the BAU supervisor's call.

"You're right," Hotch replied, standing up straight but not breaking eye contact with the army lieutenant sitting in front of him. "Cadet Martin is one of our agents. Agent Reid to be exact. We're hoping that by placing him as a cadet we can catch the UNSUB in the act. You don't fit our profile for who we're looking for, so giving the fact that you're now aware of Cadet Martin's true identity we have only two options. Option one – you're pulled from your assignment as first platoon TAC officer to eliminate the risk of you inadvertently blowing our agent's cover and endangering his safety. Option two – you work with us in bringing this investigation to a close. Which one is it going to be, Lieutenant?" Hotch asked, already certain of what Lt. Crothers answer was going to.

* * *

With a feeling of dread, Reid made his way to the shower room, toiletries in hand. He had been trying to figure out how to avoid this all day, but their just didn't seem to be a way, except for breaking curfew and showering at lights out. Though the prospect of getting in trouble for that was more appealing than showering in front of his fellow cadets, somehow the prospect of getting caught by one of the drill sergeants weirded him out even more.

He had however held out as long as he could before heading to take a shower. Most of the cadets in first and second platoon had already taking their showers.

~_I'll just go in, shower as fast as I can, and get out. Everyone else is doing it. It's no big deal_,~ Reid thought, trying to convince himself of just that.

He heard the sound of running water and some voices talking over top of it, as soon as he pushed the door open. He hesitated before stepping into the bathroom, the thought of heading back to the barracks crossing his mind. In the end, he went forward. Determined to get this hell over with.

Ten minutes later, the ordeal was over with, and he was gratefully headed back to the barracks. His battle buddy, Cadet Fergenson was already sitting on the top bunk, a book in hand. He looked up from the book as Reid approached.

"That was a quick shower, Martin," Fergenson commented

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I beat lights out," Reid replied.

"Well, you did that. You still have fifteen minutes."

Reid just nodded as he put things in order and made sure he knew where things he would need in the morning were

"If I were you, I'd watch yourself. Looks like you've already caught the eye of Drill Sergeant Sullivan. I can't believe he called you out for being out of step during drill and ceremony practice this afternoon. It's not like you were the only one."

~_And I wasn't even out of step_,~ Reid thought to himself. It had surprised him when he had been called out for being out of step for just that reason. He knew arguing with the drill sergeant wasn't going to get him anywhere, except maybe into more trouble, so he had gone along with it. Had moved out front of the platoon as instructed and started the fifty push-ups he had been told to do by Sgt. Sullivan, still wondering what was going on, especially when the drill sergeant had knelt down next to him. After Sullivan had yelled something at him that he hadn't really paid attention to, with his back to the platoon, the drill sergeant had lowered his voice and delivered a message from Hotch. His boss had wanted to let him know that they had brought Lt. Crothers in on the operation.

~_If that's going to be there method of delivery, I hope the team doesn't send me many more messages_,~ Reid thought, not looking forward to having to do push-ups every time someone wanted to get a message to him. His arms ached a bit from the push-ups he had done today.

"Yeah, I think your right so how about you make a little effort to wake up on time in the morning and not make us late for formation," Reid told his battle buddy. "I really don't want to start tomorrow morning out with fifty push-ups like we did this morning."

Fergenson grinned. "I'll try but I can't make any promises. I'm just not a morning person," he replied. Reid nodded and sat down on the bunk below. Fergenson leaned over the side of the bunk to peer down at him. "At least we don't have fireguard duty tonight. That should help."

"It better," Reid told him, laying back on his bed. He linked his fingers together behind his head and stared up at the bottom of the mattress above him. From his side of things, there didn't seem to be any progress in the case. Lt. Crothers questions the first day had made him a littl uneasy. The thought that he had been the UNSUB had definitely crossed his mind but if Hotch had brought him into the operation then they must know something he didn't.

Other than that, nothing unusual had caught his attention. Talk about the three most recent incidents had been a hot topic among his fellow cadets. The cadre had been force to move some people from their original assignments because of cadets that had dropped out at the last minute. Those who had come had either not heard about what was going on at the base before hand, or had just refused to be intimidated about it.

~_I hope the team has made some progress. That they have some leads to follow, because I'm sure not learning anything useful from my vantage point._~

The call for lights out came and people around him scrambled to finish things up and put books or letters away. One of the cadets in the first bunk flipped the switch and the room was plunged into darkness. Pale light from outside soon made it possible to make out the shadows of furniture in the room to be made out. Whispers floated about, as cadets continued to talk in hush voices.

As tired as he was physically, Reid knew that sleep wasn't going to come easily. Too much was going through his mind at this point to make that possible. He kept going through the events of the day, trying to figure out if he had missed anything. He also couldn't shake the guilt he felt. He hadn't written his mother a letter these past two days. It was one of the sacrifices that he had to make in doing this undercover assignment.

~_She'll understand,_~ he tried to assure himself, once again. He had explained the situation to her in his letter Saturday. Had warned her that he wouldn't be able to write for a few days and not to worry. ~_I'll have a lot to tell her when this assignment is finally over. I'll make it up to her,_~ Reid told himself.

The whispers died as the door to the room opened. Reid closed his eyes as the drill sergeant on duty started walking down the middle of the room to make bed check. Day two of this assignment was coming to an end.

~_Hopefully we'll get a break in this case tomorrow,_~ Reid thought, listening to the footsteps of the drill sergeant as he walked through the room, checking on everyone.

* * *

_EarlyTuesday_ _morning:_

From his vantage point, he had a clear view of the back of the barracks. Though lights were on inside, no one had yet to emerge. Still he stood patiently, peering around the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind. It was just a matter of time. All he had to do was be patient. This wasn't something that could be rushed.

~_Early morning will probably be the best time to strike but I need to be sure. I can't afford any mistakes now that they're getting suspicious. I don't want to leave any clues for the FBI to pick up on. I want justice for Anthony but shaking confidence in the FBI will be an added benefit. If they leave here unable to solve this, and they're going to, then that is going to look bad on them._~

He stood silently, waiting and watching. He leaned casually against the tree until the first of the cadets started to make their way out of the barracks. Standing a little straighter, but still trying to stay unnoticed in the shadows, he watched for the cadet he was interested in. It was a long wait, but finally the cadet exited the building. Save for his battle buddy, he was alone.

~_This could be it_,~ he thought, excited by the fact that Rex Jones was one of the last to leave the barracks. ~_I can handle having only one witness around. If I do it right, I can take care of my target and leave without the other one knowing. Silence. That is what I need to move with if I make my move here,_~ he thought as he watched Sgt. Sullivan leave the barracks and follow the other two around the building.

But that wasn't something that could be determined right then and there. He needed to do some more reconnaissance. Make sure that this was his best chance. Patience. It was a virtue and something that was necessary for him to get his revenge. To achieve the justice that he sought.

He waited a few more minutes, counting the number of people leaving the building after his target. Two more females left and another pair of males. Once he was fairly sure that everyone had left the building, he left his spot from behind the tree. He needed to find a new vantage point to carry out his surveillance.

Surevelliance from now on was going to prove a little more difficult. He would need to stay under the radar of the FBI agents who were doing their own surveillance.

~_I've got an advantage over them though. I know they're there. I know where they are going to be. They don't know about me and I intend on keeping it that way,_~ he thought, stepping out from behind the tree and walking to the corner of the building opposite of what the others had taken.

* * *

_Tuesday Evening_:

SSA Derek Morgan sat in a jeep not far from the barracks that Reid's battalion were staying in. The cadets were just getting back fo the barracks after their training of the day. Morgan's eyes were focused on one platoon in particular. In the second squad of the second platoon, Morgan spotted Reid second in line. Even two days later, he had to admit that seeing the younger agent with the military hair cut was strange.

~_The kid probably feels strange with it too,_~ Derek thought. He tapped his fingers idly on the steering wheel on which his hand rested. ~_We're getting no where on this case. He doesn't even seem to be interested in the target we set up. Is he on to us? Does he know Reid isn't really a cadet?_~

Derek sighed. They had narrowed down the list some but there were still just too many names. They had a few names that stood out more than the others, like Lt. Gonzalez whom Penelope had mentioned. There were a couple others that Reid had looked into extensively before going undercover. However, there was nothing concrete for them to go off of. Another person that had drawn their attention had been Sgt. Chistopher Knight. He had replaced Sgt. Sullivan as a drill sergeant for Magunsen and Warden's platoon, when Eric had gone home to be with his Dad and had approached Sullivan yesterday about why he hadn't come back. Eric had told them it had seem to be more than idle curiosity and Knight had fit their profile, a possible stressor being a kid brother who had died of Leukimia about a year ago. Again there was nothing concrete though and Knight had not been seen around Reid's battalion after he had spoken with Sullivan.

~_It's possible that the stress of not knowing who is behind the attacks on base is already starting to make the soldiers question each other. Question who they can and can't trust._~

Hotch and Rossi were thinking about bringing people in for routine questioning and trying to flush the UNSUB out that way. The problem with that was that people were going to start doubting one another for sure. People were going to doubt those brought in for questioning. It had already happened once after Lt. Crothers had been called in to speak with Becky and Hotch. Lt. Crothers had reported that his fellow cadre had seemed less inclined to want to be around him. The increasing feeling of uneasiness on the base would probably escalate to more of a panic. It was something they had been trying to avoid.

"Want to head back to the hotel and get some sleep?"

Derek Morgan jumped at the sound of Rossi's voice. He turned his head to see Rossi standing next to the jeep. It seemed strange to see the older agent in camouflage instead of his normal outfit consisting of a dress shirt, suit jacket and jeans. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the other agent approach.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Rossi added, an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, guess I wasn't paying much attention," Morgan replied. "I thought Prentiss was suppose to relieve me?"

"Emily wasn't feeling well so I told her I'd cover her shift tonight."

"Anything serious?"

"I don't think so. I think the heat might be getting to her. JJ is keeping an eye on her."

"Good," Derek said, opening the door to the jeep. He stepped out and stretched his cramped muscles.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Don't I wish," Derek replied. "Everything is status quo. Reid's battalion just got back to the barracks. I'm real glad I'm not pulling night duty around here."

"After sneaking up on you, I have to say I'm glad that's the case too," Rossi told him as the two agents switched car keys. "I parked the SUV up the road in that direction. Shouldn't take you long to walk there and it'll give you a chance to stretch."

"That's something I'll definitely welcome. I'm not sure how many more days of this surveillance I can take."

"Yeah, you're not the only one. Hotch wants to discuss other options tomorrow as this doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere."

"It was a good idea though," Morgan said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Go get some sleep," Rossi told him, moving past Morgan and getting into the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Later, Rossi," Derek said, as he headed down the road back to the SUV.

Upon reaching the vehicle, Derek took off the hat and uniform top and tossed both into the passenger seat. Climbing in behind the wheel, he started up the SUV and headed toward the gate. After showing his FBI credentials to the gate he was soon on the road headed toward the hotel. He would meet with Hotch briefly, check in on Prentiss, and then shower and climb into bed.

* * *

The ringing of her cell phone woke Major Rebecca Morgan out of a deep sleep. Reaching blindly toward the nightstand for it, her fingers finally found it. Flipping the phone open, she blinked a few times at the brightness of the screen in the dark bedroom and then looked at the name on the phone – Eric Sullivan.

Suddenly feeling awake, she hit the button to answer the call and put it to her ear. "Major Morgan, here."

"Major, I'm sorry to disturb you but you told me to call if anything aroused my suspicion."

"Yes, Sergeant," she replied sitting up in the bed. "What's going on?" she asked as she glanced to her digital alarm clock to see what time it was. The clock read four thirty a.m.

"Well, I have night duty here at the cadet's barracks tonight and Captain Phillips is the MP that's assigned to the battalion right now. Captain Phillips has been in the building quite a bit tonight and this last time I questioned him about it. He said he thought he saw someone enter the building and was checking it out and then just left."

"Reid?"

"I've already checked in on him, he's fine. I'm in the offices outside first and second platoon's bunk room right now."

"Good. Keep a close eye on him," Major Morgan told him. The MPs that were assigned to keep an eye on the cadets had been given orders to keep watch outside of the barracks at night. If Captain Phillips had noticed something suspicious, he should have alerted the two drill sergeants on duty not been looking around the barracks alone. "I'll alert the FBI agent on watch and I'm heading over there myself. Don't do anything to arouse Captain Phillips suspicions. We'll handle it but make sure you stay alert."

"Yes, ma'am."

Major Morgan ended the call and then grabbed a pocket notebook that she kept with her during the day. Flipping it open she checked to see which FBI agent was keeping an eye on the barracks at this time. She saw the scratched out name with another written above it – Rossi. Hotch had called her the evening before after they had made the change. Punching in the number, she placed the call.

"Rossi."

"This is Major Morgan. Do you have the MP assigned to that area in sight?"

"I do now. He's out front of the building. Came out about five minutes ago. Is something going on?"

"Sgt. Sullivan just called. My officers are under orders to maintain watch on the outside of the building during the night but Sgt. Sullivan reported Captain Phillips has been inside the building a few times tonight. I'm going to come over and talk with him but I want to check into some things first. Can you keep a close eye on him? If he reenters the building let me know."

"You think he might be our guy?"

"I don't know but I do know he isn't following the orders he was given."

"Got it. I'll keep an eye on him."

Rebecca Morgan ended the second call and quickly got changed. Ten minutes later she was on her way to headquarters. She wanted to check with the MP on duty at the desk to see if Phillips had called anything in and to check something in the files before heading out to talk to Captain Phillips.


	8. Ready to Move

Spencer Reid laid quietly in his bottom bunk in the middle of the barracks. Around him, the cadets he had been training with for the last couple of days slept peacefully. Despite how tired he was from the last few days of training, it was something he hadn't been able to do since his fire guard duty at three.

While serving fire guard duty with his battle buddy, Cadet Ned Fergenson, from three to four, an MP had come up into the barracks. Reid had noted the name on his uniform was Phillips and by the insignia on the man's collar, he held the rank of Captain. As cadets were expected to, both he and Fergenson had stood at attention and saluted him when he came onto the floor. Phillips had returned the salute but hadn't said anything. He looked briefly around and then had left the floor.

Reid found the whole situation strange. For starters, the only cadre they tended to see while on fire guard duty were the drill sergeants that were on duty. Secondly, why had he been in the building? If he was checking things out, why hadn't he gone to the third floor where the third and fourth platoons were sleeping?

The incident had left him uneasy, and when he and Fergenson had been relieved at four by the next pair of cadets, Reid had returned to his bed still feeling uneasy and wished there was some way he could get a message to someone. He kept replaying the incident over in his head, trying to figure out if he was missing something. Reid went through the names of military personnel that he had looked at files for before going undercover. Captain Phillips had been one of the first names to be eliminated from the list as there was no stressors apparent in his file. Now he was wondering if he had missed something.

He still wasn't asleep when the door to the barracks opened. Assuming it was the drill sergeant conducting bed check, Reid tried to pretend he was sleeping. Out of slightly opened eyes, he watched the shadow of a person walk quickly down the middle of the room, flashlight in hand. When the person came to a stop in front of his bunk he quickly closed his eyes, listening carefully to make sure he didn't hear footsteps coming any closer to his bed. He was aware of the light from the flashlight falling on him briefly. Reid tried to keep his breathing even, like it would be if he was sleeping even though he could feel his pulse quicken.

The light moved away, followed by footsteps moving back toward the door. Reid opened his eyes and raised slightly on one elbow, as he looked toward the door. He could make out the outline of the lone figure reaching the door. As the door opened and the light from the hallway had fallen on the person, he recognized Sgt. Sullivan.

As far as he knew this was the first time Sgt. Sullivan had come into the barracks to specifically check on him. ~_Apparently I'm not the only one suspicious of something going on_,~ Reid thought, unsure if that put him more at ease or worried him even more.

From his estimation, that had been about ten minutes ago. Since then he had given up even trying to go back to sleep. He knew he had to be on his toes and ready to react to anything. What was going on? Had the UNSUB started to make his move? Did they know who it was and were just trying to catch him in the act or did they only have suspicions like he did himself?

Reid laid in the bed, staring up at the mattress of the top bunk. He just wanted the wake-up call to come. For the lights to be on so he wasn't lying here in the dark waiting for an attack that might never come. Wanted to be up and about without risking the chance of blowing his cover.

* * *

BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner was about ready to leave his hotel room to go relieve Rossi at the base when his cell phone rang. "Hotch," he said, answering the call.

"It's Rossi. We may have something going on here at the base. Major Morgan called me, told me to keep a close eye on the MP they have station here at the barracks. Apparently he's not following the orders he was given."

"Did she give you a name of the officer."

"Captain Phillips."

"Okay. Stay vigilant. I'm going to wake up Morgan and have him check what we've come up with on Captain Phillips and then we'll join you there on the base."

"Understood," Rossi replied. "If you don't get here before the next MP takes over here, do you want me to stay with Phillips."

"Yes. If he leaves that area, I want to know where he goes. Reid has Sgt. Sullivan looking out for him and Lt. Crothers should be arriving there shortly for morning formation. Morgan and I will try to get there before the schedule change of guard at 0530."

Hotch ended the call, and put his cell phone away. Moments later he was standing outside of Morgan's hotel room door. He knocked several times before Morgan finally answered.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked, not quite awake yet. "What's going on?"

"I need to know what we found out about a Captain Phillips," Hotch told him as he walked into the room before Morgan had a chance to invite him in.

"Is he our UNSUB?" Morgan asked, closing the door behind his boss. He then headed for the table where the files for the current case were sitting. Morgan looked quickly through the folders there and quickly found the paper he was looking for. It was Reid's original list of names and in Reid's small neat handwriting, the agent's notes on each name were written.

"I don't know yet, but he's done something to arouse your sister's suspicions."

"Reid wrote down that there were no stressors in Captain Phillips' file," Morgan said.

"We're missing something somewhere," Hotch commented. "Get dressed. We're heading to the base. I'll wait in the hall for you."

Morgan nodded. Hotch left the room and took the few steps across the hallway to the opposite side. Turning, he leaned back against the wall. He debated on whether or not to wake up JJ and Prentiss. He finally decided not to. Not only did that mean he would need to wait longer while they got ready but this could also turn out to be nothing. He was sure that Rossi, Morgan and himself could handle the situation. Not to mention that Prentiss hadn't been feeling well yesterday evening.

"Let's go," Morgan said as he came out of the hotel room.

"That was fast," Hotch commented, as the two agents headed down the hallways toward the elevators.

"When you go through basic you learn to get ready fast. If you want any decent amount of sleep at least."

Hotch just nodded, knowing Morgan was referring to his time in the Marines. The two agents were quiet as they headed for the SUV. Reaching their vehicle, they climbed in with Hotch behind the wheel. The BAU unit chief toyed with the idea of turning the sirens and lights so he could go faster. He held off though. There was no indications that this was a true emergency. They might all just be worrying about nothing.

It was just after five-thirty when they reached the guard gate. After the last few days of going back and forth the base's guards were getting use to seeing the FBI agents. Both Hotch and Morgan simply held up their credentials for the guard to see and then were waved through.

"Captain Phillips relief should be taking over at this time," Hotch commented, glancing down at the clock in the vehicle. "I told Rossi to stay with him if he should leave the area."

"What's our plan. Are we going to detain Phillips for questioning or what?"

"I don't know. I think we need to meet up with your sister and find out what she wants to do."

"Should I call her?"

"Hold off on that. She's the one who called Rossi. I'm hoping that when we get to the barracks, she'll be there already."

Morgan nodded, drumming his fingers on the door he had his arm resting on. There was a reason he liked to drive in situations like this – at least it gave him something to concentrate on.

Hotch turned onto the road leading past the barracks that the battalion Reid was with. He put his foot down a little harder on the accelerator. He was over the base speed limit but at this point he didn't care. As they passed the barracks, Morgan searched the area surrounding it but didn't see anything out of place. Lights were on in the barracks meaning the cadets were awake and getting ready for the day. One lone MP stood out front of the barracks.

~_Is that Captain Phillips or whoever relieved him?_~ Morgan thought. Glancing toward the parked jeep they were approaching, Morgan noted that there was no sign of Rossi and assumed the change of guard had already taken place.

As Hotch brought the SUV to a stop on the opposite side of the road from the jeep Rossi had been keeping watch from, another jeep came into sight from the opposite direction. Hotch and Morgan were getting out of their vehicle as it came to a stop behind the other jeep. Major Morgan hurriedly got out of the jeep.

"I was hoping to get here before Captain Phillips left the area but it took me longer to find the information I was looking for," she said as she walked toward the two FBI agents.

"I gave Rossi orders to follow him, and as I don't see Rossi I'm assuming he's doing just that," Hotch told her, noticing that she had something in her hand.

"Good, because I think Phillips is the guy you're looking for."

"Reid didn't find anything that would qualify as a stressor in his file," Morgan said.

"That's because it isn't in his file. When Sgt. Sullivan called me reporting his suspicions of Captain Phillips the conversation I had with you and Reid about stressors and how it would probably be something recent that happened came to mind. I recalled something else to. Right after I started this assignment Captain Phillips had taken emergency leave for personal reasons. I never knew the reason why but I got to thinking about it this morning. I did some looking through newspapers in his hometown and I found this article," she said handing the paper she was holding to Hotch.

Hotch took it, and turning so he could see it in the headlights of the jeep, saw that a newspaper article was printed on it. The headline of the article read "Hometown Hero Dies In Accident On Base". Below the headline was a black and white picture of a young man in an army uniform.

"After finding the article I took a chance and checked Captain Phillips locker at headquarters. I found this picture taped inside," Major Morgan added, handing over the photo.

"It's the same photo as the newspaper article but in color," Hotch said, looking at it.

"And the kid has brown hair, brown eyes, and is slight of build," Morgan added, looking over his supervisor's shoulder. "Dammit, I've had two conversations with Phillips over the last couple of days and I didn't pick up on anything though I should have. The second time I caught him watching the barracks here. He said he wanted to check and see if I needing anything. If he is our UNSUB, he knows we're watching the battalion."

"Do you think he knows Reid's true identity."

"I don't know," Morgan said. "Maybe we should pull Reid now?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not yet. This could be the break we need in this case." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I know its early but try calling Garcia. Let's see what she can find out about," Hotch glanced down at the article looking for the name, "Private Anthony Chaplain."

"You got it."

Hotch was about to try calling Rossi when the other agent hurried up to him.

"I lost sight of Captain Phillips. I'm not sure where he got to."

Hotch cursed softly but refrained from rebuking the other agent. Its not like he had done it on purpose and placing blame would get them nowhere. He looked toward the barracks. Maybe Morgan was right. Perhaps they should pull Reid. ~_If Phillips is our UNSUB though, this could be our chance to catch him. Where is he and what is he up to?_~

* * *

As he walked back to the barracks from the bathroom, Reid kept a close eye on his surroundings. Other than his fellow cadets, he didn't see anyone else and there were a limited number of places to hide within the building. Still, he wasn't about to let his guard down. He had noticed Sgt. Sullivan standing at the top of the stairs. One look at the drill sergeant told Reid that something had him on edge and that was enough to make him uneasy.

In the barracks, most of the other cadets were up and moving though most of them didn't look to be too awake. A few hadn't even ventured out of bed yet. Reaching his bunk, Reid found that his battle buddy was one of those cadets.

"Hey, Fergenson, time to get up or we're going to be late," Reid said, reaching up and shaking the other cadet's shoulder slightly.

"Just five more minutes," Ned Fergenson mumbled, taking the pillow out from underneath his head and trying to hide underneath of it.

Reid reached out and took the pillow from him. "I already gave you five more minutes, now get up. I don't want to be doing push-ups before morning formation for a third day in a row, especially as we're starting PT this morning."

Muttering incoherently under his breath, Cadet Ferguson finally threw back the sheet and sat up in the bed. He looked down at Reid. "I really hate morning people."

"Fine, hate me but hate me while you're getting ready," Reid replied. He waited until his battle buddy was climbing down from the top bunk before sitting on his own already made bed. He reached under the bunk and pulled out his sneakers. As Ferguson left the room, Reid put his shoes on. He was aware of the room quickly emptying as cadets headed out for morning formation.

Finishing with his shoes, Reid stood up and started making Fergenson's bed. ~_And I thought I wasn't much of a morning person_,~ he thought, shaking his head as he straightened the sheet and tucked it in neatly. Getting his battle buddy moving in the morning was sometimes one of the hardest things of the day.

By the time Cadet Fergenson came back into the room, it was mostly empty, and Reid had finished with his bed.

"Maybe you should just head down without me," Ned suggested, reaching for his sneakers. He began putting them on without untying them.

"No. We're suppose to stick together," Reid replied. He knew all to well what could happen when you split up. Not to mention they were expected to show up together. Showing up at formation without Fergenson would probably mean as many push-ups as if they were both late. "Just hurry up."

Fergenson quickly stuffed his left foot into his second shoe and stood up. "I'm ready."

The two cadets headed for the door of the barracks. Reid noted that they were the last two to leave. Glancing at his watch, he was relieved to see they still had five minutes before they needed to be in formation. As they entered the hallway, Reid noted that Sgt. Sullivan was nowhere to be seen. He had expected to see the drill sergeant still there.

As he followed Fergenson to the steps, Reid glanced around apprehensively. ~_Perhaps he's just waiting downstairs so as not to look too obvious_,~ he told himself, as he followed his battle buddy down the steps. He was looking forward to joining the rest of the battalion out front. Somehow he wouldn't feel quite as exposed when he was part of the group.

* * *

~_That's one person out of the way_,~ he thought closing the door of the office behind him. He headed for the back door. As he slipped out the door and down the few steps, he started to feel excited.

~_It won't be long now. Anthony will soon have his justice._~

reaching the sidewalk, he moved around to the side of the steps. He picked up the glass bottle and rag he had placed there not long ago. Soaking the rag with the liquid inside the bottle, he glanced up at the door to the building. There was no sign of the two cadets yet. He recapped the bottle and placed it back in the corner.

Crouching down beside the steps, he heard the door of the building open.

~_Not long at all,~ _he thought, a smile coming to his lips. He listened as two pairs of footsteps started down the cement steps. ~_Patience is about to pay off._~


	9. Slipping Away

Hotch glanced around at the three people around him all on cell phones. With nothing to do but wait, he glanced toward the barracks again. Most of the cadets and cadre were now gathered out front of the barracks. Hotch found himself scanning the crowd for Reid, but from the distance he was at and the poor light of the early hour, it was hard to make out individuals.

Major Morgan was the first one to finish her call. "I've alerted headquarters to detain and notify me if Captain Phillips heads back there. They're sending men out to his house and Lt. Marley is notifying the guards at the gate to detain him in case he tries to leave the base."

"I doubt he'll try to leave base without accomplishing his goal," Hotch commented, thinking out loud.

"Sgt. Sullivan isn't answering his cell phone now," Rossi reported, finally giving up and flipping his cell phone closed.

"I don't like it," Hotch said. He glanced in Agent Morgan's direction. Derek held up a finger, which Hotch assumed meant that Garcia was providing him with information. "We've at least need to make visual contact with both Reid and Sgt. Sullivan. Make sure they're not in trouble."

"Okay, Baby Girl, keep digging," Morgan said into his cell phone. He ended the call and looked at Hotch. "Garcia was able to confirm that Anthony Chaplain was adopted by his step-father when he was two years old. His last name was changed from Phillips to Chaplain at that time. No other information about his biological father can be found in those records though Garcia is going to keep looking."

"I don't think the same last name is a coincidence," Rossi commented.

"Neither do I," Hotch said. "Rossi, I want you to stay out front, keep an eye on things out here, though move closer to the cadets. Hopefully Reid is already with them. If you see him or Sullivan let us know. The rest of us will head around back and check things out."

"Got it," Rossi said, walking toward the gathering cadets.

The other three headed toward the back of the barracks at a jog, Hotch leading the way.

"Derek, if we don't see anything outside, Major Morgan and I will go inside and check out the building."

"Got it," Derek Morgan replied, not liking the idea of staying outside but knowing better than to argue.

"Get help!" came a voice from a distance.

"That was Reid," Derek Morgan said, instantly recognizing the voice. They had almost reached the building.

From around the back corner a figure came into view. Hotch, Agent Morgan and Major Morgan all three had their weapons drawn. Seeing the three of them with weapons drawn, the figure instantly came to a stop.

"Somebody just grabbed my battle buddy as we came out of the building. You've got to help."

Hotch and Derek Morgan instinctively headed in the direction the cadet was pointing. "Cadet, I want you to head out front and join the other cadets. Do you know who Lt. Crothers is?" Cadet Fergenson nodded an affirmative. "Tell him what is going on, but that Major Morgan wants everyone to stay where they are at this time."

"Yes, ma'am," Cadet Fergenson replied.

As the cadet hurried around to the front of the building, Major Morgan heading in the direction that the two FBI agents had gone. Rounding the corner she saw two people running into the dark. Closer she saw her brother kneeling next to Reid who was down on one knee.

"Reid, you okay?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Reid said waving his fellow agent off. "Go help, Hotch."

Derek only hesitated a moment, before reaching down to his right ankle. He quickly lifted his pant leg and removed Reid's gun from the ankle holster. He handed the gun to Reid and got to his feet, looking over his shoulder at his sister as he did so.

Rebecca Morgan saw the unspoken message her brother was giving her – stay with him. She gave a slight nod, as Derek Morgan got to his feet, and headed in the direction that Hotch and the suspect had gone.

"What happened?" Major Morgan asked as she closed the distance between Reid and herself. Her eyes scanned the area around her, just in case there were any other threats.

"When I came out of the building, I was grabbed from behind," Reid said, getting to his feet. "As he tried dragging me away from the building, I yelled at Fergenson to get help. The last thing I wanted was to get him involved in this."

"We heard you tell him that."

"After I told Fergenson to get help, the guy tried to put something over my mouth, a cloth of some sort. I remember smelling something sweet and knowing I had to get away from him. I managed to get out of his grasp, and then he came at me again. He paused for a moment when Hotch and Morgan came around the corner before taking off."

"That's probably what he was trying to put over your mouth," Major Morgan said, having spotted a rag near-by. Putting her gun in its holster, she grabbed a glove out of her pocket along with a bag.

Before Reid could say anything, Rossi came hurrying around the corner. "What's going on?"

"The UNSUB made his move. Agents Hotchner and Morgan are in pursuit," Major Morgan told him.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked. Reid nodded. "Did you get a look at him? Would you be able to recognize him?"

"I caught a glimpse of him but its kind of dark back here. I don't know if . . . I'm not sure, maybe if I saw him again."

"Hopefully that cadet got a good look at him," Morgan said, getting to her feet, the rag now in the bag. "Where is he?" she asked, looking at Rossi.

"Out front with the MP on duty. We're going to need to question him but I figured that would go better without the audience."

Major Morgan nodded as something else came to mind. "Spencer, have you seen Sgt. Sullivan."

"Not since before I was attacked. He was upstairs at one point, near the stairs. When Fergenson and I left the barracks to head out to formation he wasn't there. I figured . . ."

Reid let his voice trail off as sound from the barracks drew their attention. All three turned toward the potential threat, Rossi and Major Morgan both drawing their guns as Reid raised his.

"Whoa, hold your fire," Sgt. Sullivan said, seeing three guns pointed at him as he walked slowly out of the barracks. He had one hand to the back of his head and the other held up where it could clearly be seen.

Recognizing him, the two FBI agents and army officer, lowered their gun. Major Morgan headed over to the the sergeant as he made his way down the couple of stairs. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've definitely felt better but I've got a hard head."

"Who hit you?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. He hit me from behind as I came downstairs. Got me pretty good too," Sgt. Sullivan replied, as Major Morgan reached out a hand to check the extent of the injury. "Oww," he said, as she touched the back of his head.

"You got a pretty good lump back there. You need to get that checked out at the hospital."

Sgt. Sullivan nodded, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with his friend and superior.

"We lost him," Agent Morgan said, as he and Hotch rejoined the group. The disgust and frustration was evident in his voice.

"I'll call Colonel Jackson. We need to stop people from leaving the base," Major Morgan said, reaching for her radio.

"Where do we go from here?" Rossi asked.

"Well, we're fairly certain that Phillips is our guy. We need to locate him. Reid did you get a look at the guy who attacked you?"

"Briefly. Cadet Fergenson might have got a better look."

"He's out front with the MP," Rossi said, answering Hotch's question before the unit chief had a chance to ask it.

"Let's get him back to MP headquarters and question him. Morgan, I want you to take Reid and Sgt. Sullivan over to the hospital to be checked out."

"I'm fine," Reid protested.

"Let the doctors be the judge of that," Hotch told him, fixing the younger agent with a look. Reid nodded his consent.  
"Take this with you," Major Morgan said, having ended her radio conversation. She held out the bag with the cloth on it. "The suspect tried to cover Reid's mouth with it when he had him. From the smell of it, my guess is its soaked in chloroform but the lab techs at the hospital should be able to tell us for sure."

"Got it," Derek Morgan said, taking the bag from her.

"Colonel Jackson is giving the order to the guards at all the gates not to allow anyone to leave base. He's also given the order for MP's to locate and detain Captain Phillips for questioning. He's sending out officers to look for him right now."

"Good. Meanwhile, lets find out exactly what Cadet Fergenson saw," Hotch said, handing the keys to the SUV over to Derek.

Agents Morgan and Reid and Sgt. Sullivan started around the building, heading for the SUV Hotch and Derek had arrived on base in while Major Morgan lead Hotch and Rossi into the barracks, so they could cut through the building to the front where everyone else was still gathered.

* * *

"So what's the verdict, Sergeant?" Major Morgan asked forty minutes later when she entered the examining room where Sgt. Sullivan was. The sergeant was sitting on the examining table, holding an ice pack to the back of his head. Reid was standing against the wall, just inside the door, still dressed in the black shorts and yellow t-shirt that made up the cadets PT uniform. Not having anyplace to put it, his gun was still held in one hand.

"My hard head saves me again," Sgt. Sullivan replied. "Doc says its just a mild concussion and I can go back on duty tomorrow, ma'am."

"Good to hear."

"Eric isn't the only one who's lucky," Derek Morgan said, walking into the room. He glanced over at Reid as he continued. "The techs got done analyzing that rag. It was chloroform, a mixture with a concentration of about 850 ppm."

"The UNSUB was probably hoping the chloroform would cause a cardiac arrhythmia. It would fall in with the other attacks, specifically like the last attack with the peanut flour causing anaphylatic shock," Reid commented in a matter of fact voice. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he had been the target of the aforementioned attack, something that would cause most people to show at least a small degree of uneasiness about. It wasn't lost on any of the other people but only one of them commented on it.

"You seem awfully calm seeing you were the target," Sgt. Sullivan commented, trying to figure out what made the young FBI agent tick.

"I'm trying to focus on the facts of the case. That's what is important," Reid responded. He didn't see the knowing look that Derek shot in the young genius' direction.

"They find Phillips yet?" Derek asked trying to shift the conversation away from Reid.

"No, not yet. Cadet Fergenson did identify Phillips in a photo line-up as the attacker so we've definitely have him for this latest attack. Linking him to the other incidents is going to be harder unless he confesses to them."

"That's why Garcia is trying to dig up information. If we can figure out his motive on our own then he may be shaken enough to either slip up and tell us something incriminating or confess to being behind them."

"First we've got to locate him. I can't believe it was one of my men behind this the whole time. I didn't even suspect anything," Major Morgan said, shaking her head slightly. Derek noticed the action and recognized the look of guilt on his sister's face.

"Becky, this isn't your fault. None of us even suspected Phillips of being behind it."

"Morgan's right. I even discounted him as a suspect after looking into his file," Reid told her.

"There was nothing that pointed to Phillips being behind this until he started showing the suspicious behavior this morning that attracted Eric's attention. Whatever connection this Private Chaplain has to Phillips is something that he kept hidden for some reason, and the reason why could be what gives us the leverage we need."

"If we can figure out the connection," Major Morgan commented.

"Garcia will find it," both Agent Morgan and Reid said at the same time.

Agent Morgan's cell phone rang. "Speaking of Garcia," he commented after glancing at the screen. "Hey, Baby Girl, please tell me you've got some news for me," he said into the phone.

As Derek Morgan listened to what Garcia said, Major Morgan's radio crackled to life.

"Lt. Marley to Major Morgan."

"Morgan here. Go ahead Lieutenant," Major Morgan replied into her radio, walking away from her brother so that the two conversations wouldn't interfere with each other.

"Major we've located Captain Phillips. Problem is when we tried to approach him he opened fire on us. We're in a stand off right now."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No but we're not getting anywhere with him at all. He keeps trying to give us orders. I think we need someone here that out ranks him, ma'am."

"I'll be there, Lieutenant. Where are you at?"

Lt. Marley gave her the location and then ended the conversation. She turned away from the wall she had been facing to find Reid and Sgt. Sullivan looking in her direction. Ending his phone call with Garcia, he looked at his sister, silently asking what was going on.

"My men are in a stand-off with Captain Phillips. I need to get out there."

"I'm going with you," Agent Morgan said, in a tone that clearly left no room for argument. "Garcia's found the connection between Phillips and Chaplain, I'll fill you in on our way out there," he told his sister before turning to his co-worker. "Reid, join Hotch at headquarters. Tell him what's going on. Garcia was going to call him with the information she just gave to me."

"Got it," Reid said, catching the keys that Derek Morgan tossed to him.

Major Morgan walked past Reid and out of the exam room. Agent Morgan followed her out leaving Reid and Sgt. Sullivan alone in the room again.

"Do you want me to wait until they release you?" Reid asked.

"No. Go on. I can call someone to come get me."

Reid nodded and took a couple of steps toward the door. He paused before leaving the room and looked back at Sgt. Sullivan.

"Thanks for looking out for me over the last few days."

"I don't know why you're thanking me," Sgt. Sullivan replied with a slight shake of his head which he instantly regretted. "Some bodyguard I turned out to be, the attacker makes his move and I let him knock me out."

"But you picked up on his suspicious behavior before he made his move and alerted someone. Things might have turned out differently if you hadn't. The back-up wouldn't have been there."

"Didn't think of it that way. You're welcome." Sgt. Sullivan said. As Reid turned the army sergeant thought about his reaction when he had been told about the plan. He had figured the kid wouldn't have been able to handle the training and had said so, causing Derek Morgan to stick up for the young FBI agent. "Hey Reid." Sgt. Sullivan waiting for Reid to look back at him before continuing. "About what I said at the hotel on Saturday, I was wrong."

Reid nodded, knowing exactly what the sergeant was referring too. "Just be glad this case didn't go on until we went out to the firing range. Even I was afraid to find out what might happen if I actually had to fire a M-16."

Reid turned and finally left the room, heading out to where Morgan had parked the SUV earlier. The FBI agent was relieved that the undercover assignment was over but felt more self confident having completed it. He knew this experience wasn't going to be a miraculous cure for the horrors that still haunted him. Knew he wasn't going to magically be able to put Tobias and what he had endured behind him but he knew this was going to help.

If nothing else he had proved something to himself. He had proved that he was strong enough to handle an assignment on his own. More importantly, his team had proved something to him. They were always going to be there. Had always been there. Hotch had told him he wasn't going to be alone on this assignment. Though at times it had felt that way, he knew the truth of his supervisor's words. His team was looking out for him. Would never abandon him. Had never abandoned him.

They hadn't given up on him when Hankel had held him captive. They had searched until they had found him. They hadn't given up on him while he had struggled those months following the whole ordeal. Even when he had tried to push them away, they hadn't abandoned him.

Reid reached the SUV and opened the door. Climbing behind the wheel, he turned the vehicle on and backed carefully out of the parking spot. They had found their UNSUB but this wasn't over yet. Now they had to catch him and make sure he was held accountable for his actions. The families of those lives he had taken deserved that much.


	10. Bringing in the UnSub

"Private Anthony Chaplain's last name hasn't always been Chaplain," Derek Morgan said, as Rebecca Morgan drove the jeep across the base. "His mother didn't marry until Anthony was two years old, and she didn't marry his father. Margaret Chaplain, Anthony's mother, apparently convinced Antimony's biological father to give up his parental rights so that her husband, Jack Chaplain, could officially adopt him. After the adoption went through, Margaret changed her son's last name to Chaplain from Phillips. Garacia had to do some digging but she did finally confirm that Captain John Phillips is Anthony Chaplain's biological father. She couldn't confirm whether Phillips had any contact with his son or not."

"So Phillips is targeting people who look like his son? That doesn't make sense to me."

"The fact that his son fits in with the physical appearance of his victims I think is just a coincidence. The accident that Anthony Chaplain died in was a car accident. Another private was driving the jeep at the time of the accident. Garcia was able to find a picture of him . . ."

"And the driver fits the physical appearance of Phillips victims," Rebecca finished for him.

"Right. The driver of the jeep apparently survived. Phillips probably blames him for the accident that killed his son and as he can't strike out at him, he's striking out at people who fit a certain physical appearance," Derek Morgan explained, as he took in his surroundings. He wasn't certain but the area they were in was starting to look familiar. "Aren't we near the site of the jeep accident here on base?"

"Yes. In fact they located Phillips at the exact spot that the jeep accident occurred. Is that significant?"

"Possibly. His son's accident is the stressor that set Phillips searching out his victims. The jeep accident was the second incident. It was determined that the crash was caused by operator error, right?"

"Right. It was late, the MP leading the investigation determined that the private driving the jeep probably fell asleep behind the wheel."

"The jeep was never inspected after the accident was it?"

"No. I guess the investigating officer didn't find any evidence on the scene that it would be necessary."

"Do you remember who was in charge of the investigation?"

"Not off hand, I don't. It would be in the file on the accident though."

Derek quickly grabbed his cell phone and hit the number to speed dial Hotch's number. It would have been faster calling Reid, but having been undercover the younger agent didn't have his cell phone on him. ~_I probably should have thought to carry that with me along with his gun,_~ Derek thought to himself as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hotch," came his supervisor's one word greeting.

"Hotch it's Morgan. Can you have someone look at the reports for the jeep accident that occurred on base and tell me who the investigating officer was."

"Give me a minute," Hotch replied. He just barely heard Hotch repeating the request to whoever was at base with him, probably Rossi. It didn't take long at all to get the answer. "Reid just said that Phillips had lead on the investigation of both the jeep and the gas chamber incidents. Morgan where are you two headed."

"Believe it or not, they caught up with Phillips at the site of the jeep accident."

"Do you want me to meet you out there?"

"I don't think it will help at all. Lt. Marley said Phillips isn't listening to those out there and is giving them orders. I doubt if he'll listen to you or me any more. The fact that Becky outranks him is probably our best chance at this time."

"Okay, but be careful and keep it informed on what's going on out there."

"I will," Agent Morgan replied before ending the call. "Phillips was the leading officer in both the investigation on the jeep accident and the incident at the gas chamber. Even if there had been evidence that either of those incidents wasn't an accident, Phillips would have destroyed it."

"He almost went with me to investigate Cadet Magnunsen's accident too. If he had . . ."

"This isn't your fault," Derek Morgan said firmly, looking over at his sister. He saw her nod slightly, though the expression on her face was unreadable.

The two fell silent as they continued to their destination. A few minutes later, Major Morgan spoke up.

"We're almost there. Stay alert, he's already opened fire on my men on site. There is no telling what our arrival will cause him to do."

"Understood," Morgan said, upholstering his gun and wishing he had thought to grab one of the bullet proof vests from the SUV before leaving the hospital.

As they approached, both siblings took in the scene ahead of them. A jeep was parked along side of the road, the trees behind it, hiding the drop that wasn't far from the road. The recovering vegetation in the area still revealing where the other jeep had gone off the road over a month earlier. A Humvee and another jeep were parked across the road near the jeep. Two soldiers could be seen ducking behind the Humvee which was on the near side of the approaching vehicle. Though they couldn't be seen from this vantage point, two other MP's were taking cover behind the jeep.

Major Morgan brought the jeep to a stop not far from the Humvee and the soldiers, both of whom looked over their shoulders at the sound of the approaching vehicle. Both Major Morgan and Agent Morgan opened their doors, and getting out, crouched down behind the open doors just as gunshots rang out from the jeep along side the road. The bullets made a ping as the hit harmlessly against the metal of the jeep.

"Captain Phillips, this is Major Morgan. I order you to cease fire and toss your gun out where we can see it," Major Morgan called out, even as she removed her gun from its holster. A quick glance to her right told her that her brother was fine.

"I won't do it, Major. I'm not going to give up, until I see justice done. Private Jones needs to pay for what he did," came the reply from the far side of the jeep.

"You attacked a cadet this morning, Captain. It's my job to make sure that incident is addressed," Major Morgan called out.

On the other side of the jeep, Agent Morgan got out his cell phone. "Den of the Techno Goddess. How may I serve you?"

"I'd never hurt a cadet. The only one I'm interested in is Private Jones. Its not fair that he got away with what he did and I intend to see that mistake rectified," Phillips called back.

"Garcia, I don't have time for games," Morgan told her, jumping slightly as another gun shot went off. He glanced over at his sister to make sure she was okay. He watched as she moved away from the door and toward the back of the vehicle.

"Was that a gunshot?" Garcia asked.

Morgan ignored the question. "I've got a name for you, Garcia. I need to know who a Private Jones is."

"You have a first name."

"I would have given it to you if I did," he told her as his sister joined him on his side of the jeep. As he glanced over his shoulder at her, she nodded toward the Humvee. He nodded his understanding, and placing the cell phone on the seat, gripped his gun in both hands. Morgan glanced to his sister, to make sure she was ready. Receiving a nod, he raised up slowly and fired several shots in the direction of Phillips' jeep, giving Major Morgan a chance to join the other two soldiers taking cover behind the Humvee.

As Major Morgan began to confer with the other two MP's, Agent Morgan picked up his cell phone. "Are you still there Garcia."

"I am, though I'm relieved to hear your voice."

"I'm fine. Did you find anything?"

"Yes. Private Rex Jones was the driver of the jeep in the accident that killed Private Chaplain. He's currenlty stationed Fort Hunter Liggett in California. Just recently returned to duty following the accident."

"Thanks Garcia," Morgan said, closing the cell phone and putting it away.

"I'm not giving up. I didn't do anything wrong. Jones deserved what he had coming to him," Phillips called out.

"Somebody cover me," Agent Morgan called out to the three army officers. All three looked over at him. The one closest to the front of the Humvee nodded, and then slowly rose, raising his rifle above the hood of the vehicle. While the cover fire would keep Phillips from shooting back, Morgan moved in a low crouch to join the others behind the Humvee.

"We're going to have to get someone one behind him and try taking him out. He's not going to give up voluntarily," Lt. Marley said, reluctant to even make the suggestion.

"I'm not ready to give that order. There has got to be a way to talk him down."

"There is. Play to his delusion," Agent Morgan responded. "In his mind he didn't attack a cadet when he went after Reid earlier. In his mind, Reid was Private Rex Jones, who was driving the jeep when the accident occurred that killed his son. As far as Phillips is concerned, Jones is responsible for his sons death. He can't strike out against Jones directly, so in his mind he sees all his victims as Jones."

"He's killing these people because he thinks they're the guy he holds responsible for killing his son," Lt. Marley said. "I can understand killing one person but you can only kill a person once."

"Not in Phillips mind. He's suffered a pyschotic break, so now everytime he sees someone that resembles Jones' appearance in his mind that person becomes Rex Jones. The only relief he's going to get is to feel that Jones' pays for 'killing' his son."

"So what do you want me to do?" Major Morgan asked.

"Stop trying to convince him that he attacked a cadet. In his mind, he attacked Jones'. Go with that. Find out exactly what he considers justice."

Major Morgan nodded though she was unsure of what to say. Unsure that she was the right one to do this. "Perhaps you should try talking to him."

"I don't think it would work. He won't see me as an authority figure. You can do this. Just remember what he thinks is reality and go with it."

"Right," she said, before turning from her brother and raising slowly to get a visual on the jeep. She could see the top of Phillips camoflagued hat above the fender of the jeep.

"Captain Phillips, what is it that you want?" Major Morgan called out.

"I want justice for Anthony. I want Private Jones to pay for what he did. Anthony would be alive if it wasn't for him but they just let him go."

"Who let him go, Captain?"

"You know who," he shouted.

"No I don't but I want to understand. Talk to me and we can try to work this out."

"There is nothing to work out. He has to pay for what he did!"

"This isn't going to work," Lt. Marley said softly, shaking his head.

Though it probably wasn't his intention to be overheard, Major Morgan did hear the lieutenant's remark. Part of her thought he was right but she wasn't ready to give up. If they weren't able to talk him down then they would be forced to try taking him out by other means. More than likely, someone was going to get hurt or worse, and that wouldn't necessarily be limited to Captain Phillips. That was an outcome that she wanted to avoid.

"Captain Phillips, I understand that you feel like there has been an injustice done and you want to see that corrected but is taking innocent people lives the way to do that. You said that Jones needs to pay for what he's done but Jones isn't here right now. How is this helping your cause."

"I don't want to hurt any of you, but I need to see justice done."

"Let us help you get that justice."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"We'll bring Private Jones in. You say he needs to pay, well let the law do that. Don't take it into your own hands. Would Anthony of wanted that."

"But they already let him go once."

"They must have missed something in the original investigation. It happens. You know that. Give us a chance to correct the mistake."

"You promise you'll arrest him."

"I've got my men looking for him right now. The only way we're going to get anywhere though is that your going to have to end this stand off. We need your cooperation, Captain. You'll need to come in and talk with us."

There was no immediate answer from Phillips. Major Morgan and those with her waited silently for a couple of minutes.

~_I need to do something to convince him to cooperate, but what?_~ Major Morgan asked herself, trying to think of what to do. She glanced over her shoulder at her brother as an idea came to her. She flipped her phone open, and going to the settings menu pushed the volume of the ringer up as far as it would go.

"Call my cell phone," she said softly.

"What?"

"Just call my cell phone."

Not sure where she was going with this, Derek Morgan did as his sister asked. To those taking cover behind the humvee the ringing phone was clear to hear. Major Morgan just hoped the sound would carry to Captain Philips.

After three rings, she hit the disconnect button and then put the phone up to her ear. She chanced a peak over the hood of the humvee, purposefully making sure her cell phone was visible. Behind the jeep she could see Phillips peeking over his own vehicle just as she had hoped he would be. She ducked back down below the humvee, and put her cell phone away.

She noticed Lt. Marley and the sergeant with him, giving her a quizzical look. Military protocol was the only thing keeping both soldiers from asking questions. Agent Morgan wasn't bound by that.

"Just what are you doing?" Agent Morgan asked, keeping his voice low so Phillips couldn't hear.

"Playing to his delusion like you told me to," Major Morgan told him. Raising her voice she called out to the army captain. "Captain Phillips, that phone call was from headquarters. They've brought Private Jones in for questioning. I had them do that for you but you know what, I need you to come into headquarters with me and explain everything."

"How do I know you'll do anything about it."

"I can't do a thing about it, unless you cooperate me. All we've got to go on right now is what you're telling me. You said you wanted justice, well you're going to have to trust me in order for that to happen."

"You promise Jones will pay for what he did to Anthony."

"I will do my best. First you need to toss the gun away from the jeep."

Silence followed the order. The MP's and FBI agent waited for a response from their quarry. Major Morgan was about to speak up again when they heard the sound of something hitting the pavement and then sliding a short distance.

"He got rid of the gun, we're moving in," came the voice of one of the sergeants, who was behind the other jeep, over the radio.

"10-4. We've got you covered," Lt. Marley replied as he and the three others with him moved into position to cover the other soldiers.

The two soldiers who had been taken cover behind the jeep, moved quickly toward Phillips' jeep. Within in moments they had the army captain in handcuffs and moving him around the jeep. Lt. Marley, Major Morgan, Agent Morgan and the sergeant with them, stood up and put their guns away. The whole group felt a sense of relief now that the stand off was over.

"Now what, ma'am?" Lt. Marley asked glancing from Captain Phillips to Major Morgan.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really thinking past getting him to get rid of his weapon," Major Morgan replied. She looked toward her brother. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, we've got Phillips for sure on the assault on Reid this morning. That cadet can identify him for that. However, there is nothing to connect him to the other attacks. No one saw him, and for the most part if evidence did exist its been destroyed. The only way we're going to connect him with those deaths is to get him to confess to them."

"You really think you can get someone to confess to committing a murder?" Lt. Marley asked, the disbelief all to clear in his voice.

"It's been done before," Agent Morgan told him. "We might be able to keep using the line you've already established for us. Phillips is looking for justice which he believes he's only going to get through Private Jones being held responsible for the accident that took his son's life. If we can continue to have him believe that by cooperating with us, that outcome will come about, we might be able to get him to talk about the previous attacks. To do that, we need him to think that you really do have Private Jones under arrest."

"Just how do you propose we pull that one off? Faking a phone call is one thing but how do we convince him we actually do have Jones. It's not like we can actually show him that we have this guy in custody," Marley said, still not convinced.

"Yes we can. We've already got someone that in Phillips' mind is Jones."

"Reid," Major Morgan replied, following her bother's train of thought. Lt. Marley looked from the FBI agent to his superior officer, still not completely sure what they were talking about. "Lt. I want you to give us about a ten minute lead before you bring in Phillips and even then take your time. We're going to need some time to get things set up. Give me a call when you reach headquarters so we can make sure we're ready before you bring Phillips in for questioning."

"Yes, ma'am," Marley replied, still not sure what they were up to, but ready to follow the orders he was given.

Major Morgan and Agent Morgan headed for the jeep they had arrived in as Lt. Marley head toward the other two MP's who had Phillips in custody. Agent Morgan was already calling Hotch, as he climbed into the passenger seat. He needed to bring the BAU supervisor up to date and fill him in on his current plan.

"Lt. Marley reports E.T.A of two minutes. Morgan will call when they get here so we know when they're ready to bring Phillips into headquarters," Major Morgan told Hotch. The two were in the room they were setting up as an interrogation room. Two video cameras had been placed in two corners of the room, and the blind that was normally drawn was open, so others could watch from outside the room. They had also managed to rig a couple of radios so that the conversation inside the room could be heard from outside the room.

"Okay. How do you want to handle this?"

"At this point, I think it would be best if you guys take over. You have more experience in asking the questions needed to get Phillips talking. Also, I've been thinking about what he said out there. At one point, Phillips made the comment about they just let him go. I've been thinking about it, and I think he was referring to the MP's who responded to the scene when they ruled it an accident."

Hotch nodded. "That makes sense. He believes that Jones should have been held responsible for the accident but he wasn't. Hence the desire to take matters into his own hands. If that's the case, keeping you and the rest of the MP's out of it, may just help us. If we can convince him that we're on his side, not the army, he may be more willing to talk."

"You really think you can get him to admit to be behind the previous incidents?"

"We plan on doing our best," Hotch told her. "I'm going to go make sure everyone else is ready," he told her. Major Morgan nodded her acknowledgement and Hotch headed for the door.

Leaving the temporary interrogation room, Hotch made his way to where he had let the rest of his team, JJ and Prentiss having joined them on base. He spotted Prentiss with a couple of MP that he didn't know by name. She was going to be one of the people that escorted Phillips to the interrogation room when the came in. Morgan was already outside, waiting to greet Phillips as soon as they arrived. Looking around the room, he spoted Rossi and JJ by one of the desks near the far wall. As he walked toward them he realized that Reid was with them, the camoflagued unifrom he was wearing and the hair cut having thrown him off at first.

"The interrogation room is ready and the MP's should be here with Phillips shortly. Are you ready."

"Yeah, we've got the easy part," Rossi replied, from his spot leaning on the front of the desk, facing the chair Reid was sitting in. He held a pair of handcuffs in one hand. "Getting Phillips to talk is going to be the hard part."

"I know," Hotch replied. He looked to JJ, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk. Like Reid, she was dressed in a BDU but had the band of an MP on her upper arm. "Playing solider?"

"Not much else for me to do," JJ replied. "I might as well have a little bit of fun."

Rossi had moved from his position in front of the desk and had knelt down in front of Reid. "You think this is going to work?" Rossi asked as he fastened a handcuff around Reid's left wrist.

"Convincing him that we have Jones in custody by using Reid as a decoy shouldn't be a problem," Hotch replied, as Rossi started fastening the handcuff around Reid's other wrist. "The attack this morning showed us that in Phillips mind, his victims are Jones. Even during the standoff he denied having attacked . . ."

"Take them off," Reid's panicked voice interrupted.

Both Hotch and Rossi looked toward the younger agent. His face had gone pale and the fear showing in his expression was unmistakable. JJ got up from the chair she was sitting in and headed around the desk as Hotch moved closer. All three agents noticed the increase in their co-workers rate of breathing.

"Okay, Reid. Just stay calm," Rossi said calmly, as he reached into his pocket for the key to the handcuffs.


	11. Confessions

_AN: Not sure how many people are actually reading this, but to those of you who have left reviews, thank-you! The last chapter of the story is written already and will be posted sometime this week. Everything in the case gets wrapped up in this chapter - sorry didn't write any of the interrogation as I wasn't brave enough to attempt it.  
_

* * *

_He was back in the cabin. Alone except for the three personalities of Tobias Hankle. He could hear "Charles" telling him confess his sins. There was darkness around him. A darkness not just from the lack of light but a spiritual darkness. An oppressive feeling that pressed down on him._

_ This wasn't right though. He wasn't really here. He was in Kentucky. On the Fort Knox Military base, with his team members. _

_ The vision and voice of Tobias Hankle was still there. Which one was reality?_

"Get them off," he said, the cold metal of the handcuffs feeling like it was burning his skin.

"I will Reid. Just try to stay calm," Rossi replied, holding Reid's shaking right hand in his own, the key for the handcuffs in the other.

_He saw the computer screens before him. On each one was a different house. With each house a different group of people that called that place home. He heard the voice telling him to choose one to die. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it._

_ He was alone again. Alone in the darkness._

"Spence," JJ said softly, reaching out to touch Reid's shoulder. The FBI agent jumped at the touch.

_He felt the hand on his shoulder but he was alone. It didn't make sense. JJ's voice sounded in his ears. She wasn't here though. They had split up at the barn. He was left alone. Alone with the murder taking place on the screen before him._

_ This isn't right. I'm not here. This is in the past. _

"Reid, you're safe," Rossi said, as he turned the key to unlock the second cuff. By looking in the other agent's eyes he could tell that Reid wasn't completely there with them. "Focus on my voice," he told the younger agent as he took the second handcuff off.

"Can't . . . breathe," Reid just barely managed to get out.

"Take some deep breaths," Hotch said, standing next to Reid, trying to block him from the view of the others in the room. The last thing they needed was an audience.

Rossi put his hand on the back of Reid's shoulder and gently applied pressure. "Lean forward and take some deep breathes," he told him calmly. "You're okay. You're just having a panic attack."

Rossi kept talking, repeating the same things over and over. The words didn't much matter at this point, but he needed to provide something for Reid to focus on other than whatever it was that was haunting him.

Reid tried to do as his fellow agent was telling him to do. Focused on Rossi's voice as he tried to banish the images of Tobias Hankle, the cabin and the horrors he had endured there. Eventually they faded away and he was able to breathe easier. He became aware of the sounds in the room around him. Became aware of where he was.

"You feeling better?" Rossi asked, not moving his hand from where it still rested on Reid's shoulder.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," Reid replied, looking down at the floor in front of him as he rested his head in his hands.

"So much for this being the easy part," Rossi said, looking up at Hotch.

"They're outside with Phillips now. Are you guys ready?" Major Morgan asked as she entered the room from the same direction Hotch had not long ago. Her cell phone was in her hand.

"No. I think we might have to improvise," Hotch responded, turning his head to look at her but not moving from his position.

"No, its fine," Reid said sitting up straight. His face was still pale but the fear was gone. "I can do this. I just wasn't prepared the first time." Once again, all three federal agents looked toward Reid. "Really. Rossi, put the cuffs on."

Rossi looked over at Hotch. He saw the same doubt in his supervisor's face as he felt.

"No," Hotch said. "There's no need to put you through this, Reid. Morgan and I will just have to get the confession without this ruse."

"Hold up. We might be able to pull this off. This is a ruse after all," Rossi said. He looked at Reid, whom he was still kneeling in front of. "I want you to speak up at the slightest feeling of uneasiness, you understand me?"

"Yeah," Reid said, nodding his head.

Rossi picked up the cuffs he had dropped to the floor. Slowly, he fastened the one cuff around Reid's left wrist, which was closest to the door. As soon as it clicked into place he stopped, leaving the cuff loose. "You doing, okay?" Rossi asked. Reid nodded. "Okay, just rest your hands in your lap. I'm not going to fasten the second one," he told him, as he encircled Reid's other wrist with the metal. He had been watching Reid for any sign of distress. The younger agent seemed a little tense but none of the previous symptoms were there.

Rossi looked toward Hotch and motioned for him to step out of the way. "Prentiss, does it look like both cuffs are fastened from your vantage pint."

Prentiss took a moment to judge and then nodded. "Yeah. From this distance it does."

"Let's get this over with then," Hotch said, with a nod to Major Morgan, who put the cell phone up to her ear.

JJ had returned to her position across the desk from Reid. Rossi had got to his feet, ready to act as a guard. Hotch leaned in close and lowered his voice so only Rossi could hear him.

"I don't care if they're in the middle of walking Phillips through this room, if Reid shows the slightest hint of distress again, you get that hand cuff off of him."

"I will," Rossi assured him.

Hotch headed in the direction of the interrogation room. He planned on being there waiting for them when they brought Phillips in.

_Three hours later:_

Reid tried to stifle the yawn, but across the desk, JJ noticed it anyway. Both agents had changed into their own clothing, and had retreated to Major Morgan's office. The others were watching the interrogation. Given the situation, Reid couldn't take the chance of being seen by Phillips and JJ just had no interest in watching any of it.

"Spence, maybe you should head back to the hotel and try taking a nap," JJ suggestion, looking across the desk at Reid in concern. He had probably gotten the least amount of sleep of any of them through all of this and had been the most active with being under cover as a cadet. The attempt on his life this morning and the panic attack had taken a toll on him two, both physically and mentally.

"No, I'm fine," Reid responded, starting to reach up to tuck some hair behind his ear. He caught himself in mid motion but JJ had caught the gesture. "You'd think after four days of this new hair cut I'd be use to it by now," he told her, looking down at the desk.

"Your hair will grow back."

"What, you don't like this look?"

"Let's just say that particular style looks better on Morgan than it does on you," JJ told him, with a smile. "The longer hair suits you better."

Reid nodded and looked toward the door. Out the window in the top half of the door he could see the other soldiers going about their normal routine. They had done what they had come here to do. The incidents that had been plaguing the base were solved. The question that still remained though was if they could get what they needed to make sure that the man responsible for those incidents paid for her actions.

"I kind of feel sorry for, Captain Phillips," Reid said, breaking the silence.

"How so?"

"Well, he gave up his parental rights for his only son. Probably didn't really even know him before he loses him. I couldn't imagine what that must have been like for him, but it obviously was enough for him to lose touch with his reality. When he attacked me this morning, he called me Jones. In his mind, all he saw was the man responsible for his son's death."

"That doesn't make what he did right," JJ said, refusing to feel any sympathy for a man who would take the lives of innocent people.

"I'm not try to say it does, but maybe it didn't have to be like that. Maybe if he . . . " Reid pause, trying to figure out the words to express what he was feeling inside. He couldn't. He reached out and picked up a framed photo from the desk. The photo was of all four of the Morgan siblings. From his estimate, it was probably a few years old. Instead of continuing what he had been saying, Reid brought up another line of thought. "Other parents suffer the sudden loss of their child. Experience other tragedies. Ever wonder why some people learn to move on and others just lose it? Are we all capable of doing what Phillips did? Was there someone who could have intervened before it got to this point."

JJ reached across the desk and rested a hand on Spencer's forearm. "I don't think we're all capable of doing what Phillips did. Of letting life break us, maybe, but not all people who can't cope with a loss strike out at others."

The sound of the office door opening brought an end to the conversation. Reid and JJ looked toward the door to see Rossi coming in, three coffee cups in his hand. The soldier who had opened the door for him, pulled it closed again after Rossi had entered.

"I needed a coffee break and I thought you guys might like some too," he said, handing the single cup in his right hand to JJ.

"Thanks," JJ said, as Rossi handed another cup to Reid, who had replaced the photo.

"How's the questioning going?" Reid asked, before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Slowly, though we finally did get a break through. He's admitted to being behind the incident that injured Cadet Magnunsen. Claimed it was an accident. That he didn't mean for an innocent girl to get hurt."

"They were all innocent. Every last one of his victims," JJ said.

"Not in his mind. They've showed him pictures of every victim, and all he sees in them is Private Rex Jones. Even if we get a confession from this guy, I have a feeling he's headed for a mental institution and not a jail cell."

JJ nodded, as she leaned back in the chair. Rossi looked toward Reid. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Reid replied, staring down into the cup he held in his hands.

Rossi glanced toward JJ. The blonde FBI agent saw the unspoken message asking her to leave them alone for a bit.

"I think I'm going to take a walk. Stretch my legs a little," JJ said, getting to her feet. Coffee cup in hand, she headed toward the door and slipped out of the office.

Rossi walked over the desk and perched on the corner of it. He gazed at Reid, who was still looking into his coffee cup.

"I think you should know that I was told about what happened to you in Georgia," Rossi told him. Reid quickly looked up and Rossi caught a mixture of emotions on his face before he returned his gaze to the cup he was holding. "Just the facts of what happened. Nothing I couldn't have gotten from a report," Rossi assured him, not wanting he to think any confidences between him and other team members had been betrayed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Reid asked, his voice only slightly above a whisper.

"Because I think you should be aware that I know and that I realize how hard this was for you to do."

"And if you had known before hand you never would have made the suggestion that I go undercover, right?" Reid said, a trace of bitterness in his voice. It was good to know that the team had his back, but he hated that they were overprotective. It made him feel like a kid with a bunch of overprotective parents.

"No, I probably would have still made the suggestion," Rossi told him. Reid glanced back up at him. "It's part of the job and you've proven that your strong enough to handle the this job. You wouldn't still be a part of the team if you hadn't. Knowing did help me understand the others reaction more though as well as yours earlier today," Rossi said, hoping he could get Reid to talk about the panic attack. He and JJ had tried earlier but Reid hadn't been willing to open up.

Reid reached out and placed the coffee cup on the desk. "The handcuffs triggered memories from the time I was held captive. It was like I was back there though some part of me knew I wasn't. I didn't anticipate it," still unable to look at Rossi.

"No one would expect you to."

"It's been awhile since those memories have haunted me. You would think by now that I could have put it all behind me. Not let it frightened me. I mean, I survived. I'm still here. I'm still doing my job and yet . . ."

"The brave man fears only what is right for him to fear, and it is not right for him to fear all these things, but only some of them,*" Rossi quoted. "We all fear different things and its our experiences which dictate what those things are. You don't necessarily get over things that scare you but you learn to go on with your life and deal with them. There's nothing to be ashamed of about your reaction this morning."

"Easy for you to say," Reid said, who couldn't imagine Rossi being afraid of anything. The guy always seemed so calm and in control.

"I'm afraid of the water," Rossi said, causing Reid to finally look in his direction. "I try to avoid any body of water if at all possible. Haven't been to the beach or near a swimming pool since I was eight years old and I don't know how to swim. I was eight when my mom decided I should learn how to swim. She enrolled me in a swimming class at the local pool. Things were going well, until about three weeks in. A couple of other guys and I were goofing around after a lesson. I'm not exactly sure how it happened now, but I do remember ending up in the deep end of the pool. I panicked. Everything we had been taught in lessons completely left me. I remember looking up and seeing the high dive and the ceiling above me, through the surface of the water. Remember how far away it looked."

"The coach ended up pulling me out of the pool. I hadn't been under even a minute but it seemed much longer than that. I never did go back to swimming lessons and I avoid water as much as I can to this day. I chose to avoid what scared me. Not to face my fears. You're at least trying to face them. The fact that you didn't resign after what you went through is proof enough of that. You may not be successful the first time, or the second time, or even the time after that but your trying. That's all anyone can ask, even yourself. You chose not to let your fears control your life. I respect that."

Reid nodded, understanding exactly what Rossi was trying to tell him. "Thanks," he said, reaching out for his coffee cup.

"I think I'm going to go see how things are going," Rossi said, standing up. He headed for the door. As he reached out for the door knob, Reid's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Rossi. Thanks for earlier."

Rossi nodded, knowing that Reid was referring to what he had done for him during the panic attack. All he had done was show support for a fellow agent. "You're welcome," Rossi said before reaching for the door knob and opening the door.

As he stepped through the door, he noticed JJ standing nearby. He gave her a nod as he headed toward the room where Phillips was being questioned. As Rossi walked away, JJ slipped back into the office.

* * *

"I thank-you for all you and your team has done for us, Agent Hotchner," Colonel Jackson said, holding out his hand to the federal agent.

Captains Phillips had been transferred to a holding cell. He would under go a psychological evaluation before facing a court-martial hearing. After that, he would face trial in a civilian court for the deaths of the five people whom he had killed. It had taken awhile, but just when they had been ready to give up, they had finally gotten Phillips to admit to the six incidents before the attack on Reid.

Not only had he admitted to them but he had revealed how he had carried each of them out. All the while he had insisted that Private Jones had to pay for what he did. His conviction that the attacks had been carried out on Jones had not wavered throughout the entire interrogation.

"We were just doing our jobs. If you need anything from any of us when this all goes to trial just contact Agent Jarreau," Hotch told the army colonel, shaking his hand.

"I will. I'm just glad you were able to get the confession out of him. We wouldn't have had much to go on without it. It'll be good for the families to get some sense of closure from everything."

"I'm glad we could provide that for them."

"I wish you and your team a safe trip," Colonel Jackson told him, before Hotch headed for the door to the office. He found Rossi waiting outside for him.

"I sent the others back to the hotel already," Rossi told him as the two headed for the exit.

Hotch nodded, glad that he had thought to do so. ~_I should have told him to head back before I met with Colonel Jackson._~

"I think we'll wait until the morning to fly back. I think we can all use the evening off," Hotch commented.

"An evening relaxing at the hotel sounds nice," Rossi replied. "Not to mention I can catch up on my sleep. One of us pulled night watch last night."

"You look awake to me," Hotch commented, as the reached the SUV. The dark haired agent grasped the door handle and opened the door.

"I'm running on coffee," Rossi told him, he climbed into the passenger seat. The ride to the hotel was silent.

* Philosopher Aristotle


	12. Promise of a Future

As Morgan came out of the bathroom after his shower, he found Reid leaning against the headboard of the bed. He had a clipboard in resting on one bent need, and was busy writing something. As he wasn't wearing any shoes, the mismatched socks were visible.

"Hey, I thought you were coming with me," Morgan said, walking past Reid to his own bed. He sat on the end of it and grabbed his shoes.

"I changed my mind. You don't get to see your sister often. I figured you'd prefer if I didn't intrude."

"It's not an intrusion," Morgan replied. "Besides, Becky invited both you and me to her place for dinner when I called to tell her that we weren't leaving town until the morning. You agreed, so she's expecting the both of us. Now get your shoes on, Kid."

Sensing that Morgan wasn't going to take no for an answer, Reid sighed and put the clipboard down on the bed beside him. Sitting up, he slid to the side of the bed and reached for his shoes which were under the bed.

It wasn't long before the two were in an SUV, headed toward the base.

"This is one drive, that is really starting to get old," Morgan commented, having lost track of the number of times he had driven back and forth between Fort Knox and their hotel.

"I'll just be glad to not have to get up at five thirty tomorrow morning."

"You mean you didn't hear? Hotch decided we're going to leave at six tomorrow morning."

"Haha," Reid responded, hearing the amusement in his friend's voice. Hotch had told them the departure time was nine am and Reid knew he wouldn't have changed it on a whim. "You know, just the couple of days I spent at basic camp gives me a whole new appreciation for our soldiers. I'm not sure I could adjust to that kind of life style permanently."

"Yeah, you'd have to actually match your socks."

"That's not what I meant," Reid replied, looking out the passenger side window at the scenery that was going by.

"Yeah, I know that," Morgan replied, growing serious. "Military life is a different way of life. So much of your life is dictated by rules and regulation. I don't know how Becky does it sometimes. She's talking about not resigning when her contract is up in November."

"Really? She seems content with her job to me."

"She does like it, but she says she doesn't get to see her family enough. She wants a little more freedom as to when and how often she can visit us."

"The two of you could see each other more often then," Reid commented. "Did she say what she'd like to do?"

"No. I would imagine she'd join a police force somewhere though," Morgan replied.

The two continued chatting the rest of the way to the base. After passing through the gate, Morgan followed the directions Becky had giving him to her quarters. The route took them past the barracks where Reid had been staying while undercover.

"Did you get a chance to talk with that cadet you were with this morning?" Morgan asked. "What was his name?"

"Ned Fergenson," Reid replied. "No, I didn't get a chance to though I'm sure someone explained things to him. It's probably for the best. After all, I wasn't really who he thought I was, now was I."

Morgan nodded, letting the subject go, sensing that Reid didn't really want to talk much about it.

The rest of the ride to his sister's place was quiet. Reaching the place she was renting on base, they got out of the vehicle. Reid followed Morgan up to the door.

"Hi. Come on in. I just started dinner. I left headquarters a little later than I had planned."

"It's not a problem," Morgan replied as he stepped inside. "Neither one of us has made any other plans for the evening."

"Do you want some help with dinner?" Reid asked, following Morgan inside.

"Are your culinary skills better than my brother's?"

Reid wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Before he had a chance to say anything though, Morgan spoke up. "All three of you are never going to let me live that down are you?" Rebecca shook her head no, with a grin on her face. Morgan looked over at Reid. "Unless your cooking experiences have involved the fire company, then she'll consider you better than me."

"I can safely say that I've never had to call the fire company as a result of my cooking," Reid answered, curious as to what the two siblings were referring to but afraid to ask.

"Then I'd be glad to have your help," Rebecca replied. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room," she told her brother, pointing in that direction. "I don't even want you in my kitchen while I'm using the stove."

"Love you to, sis," Morgan said, smiling at the playful banter. "Maybe I can find something good on the television."

Reid followed Rebecca into the kitchen. "Fire department?" he asked, once he knew he wouldn't be overheard by his co-worker.

Rebecca smiled. As the two continued with the dinner preparations, she told Reid about the incident in the kitchen the one time that Derek had tried to help with baking their mother's birthday cake.

In the living room, Morgan had settled himself of the couch. He flipped on the television and started surfing through the channels. He had no desire to watch the evening news. With his job, he saw enough bad stuff in person. He didn't need to see it on the television to. Most of the regular programs he didn't normally have time to catch so he had no clue what the premise of the series was about. He tried to find a decent movie. He watched parts of a few movies, but none of them caught his interest. Finally giving up, he got to his feet and headed to the kitchen to see how the dinner was coming along.

He heard laughter before he got to the kitchen. Walking into the room, he found his sister and Reid leaning on opposite sides of the counter that separated the kitchen from the small dining area. Reid had his back to him, but he could see Rebecca's face and saw the genuine interest and amusement there, instead of the faked interest that he had seen plenty of times when someone was talking with Reid.

Morgan smiled. He was glad that Rebecca and his friend seemed to be getting along well. _~Is it just friendship or is something more going on?_~ Morgan found himself wondering again. He was about to leave the two along again, when Rebecca noticed him.

"Hey, Derek. Dinner is about done," she told him, glancing at the timer that was on the stove.

"Smells good," he responded, as Reid turned his head to look over his shoulder at him.

Before long, the three were sitting at the table dishes out the food. The conversation flowed easily as they enjoyed the home cooked meal. All work related subjects were avoided for the night. Morgan learned a few things he hadn't known about Reid even after working with him these past few years and vice versa, as the two siblings told several stories about one another. Some embarrassing and some just humorous.

"Why don't the two of you make yourselves comfortable," Rebecca said, nodding toward the small living area, after they had finished eating. "I just want to take this stuff into the kitchen and I'll join you."

"I can help you," Morgan told her, as he got to his feet.

"I've got it. It will only take me a few minutes."

As Morgan and Reid headed into the other room, Rebecca started clearing the table. It didn't take long to get everything into the kitchen and piled on the counter. She was just about to go join her guests when she heard footsteps. Turning she saw her brother walk into the room.

"I was just about to come join you."

"Well, how about I help you wash those dishes first. Reid is out on your couch. I think the events of today finally caught up to him."

"Okay, then. I never did like leaving the dishes sitting for long."

"Yeah, I think you get that from Mom," Derek told her. "You wash and I'll rinse and dry. I don't want you complaining I didn't do a good enough job cleaning them," he said lightly.

With them working together, the dishes that dinner had generated were quickly done and put away. The two siblings then settled themselves at the counter, a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

"So, you and Reid seem to be getting along pretty well," Morgan ventured.

"He's a nice guy," Rebecca told him. "And we've actually got a few things in common. I've enjoyed talking with him."

"That's good. The kid needs some more friends in his life."

"And you want to know if there's something more between us then just friendship, right?" Rebecca said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Derek ducked his head, a smile coming to his face. "Guilty as charged."

"I honestly can't say one way or the other," she told told him. "Spencer isn't the type I guy I usually date."

"That's for sure," Derek commented.

Rebecca shot her brother a look. Derek held his hands up in surrender, indicating that he wasn't

going to say anything more on the subject.

"Spencer and I plan on staying in touch and see where things go. We both have our careers and there is the long distance factor. We'll see what happens," Rebecca said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Derek knew his sister well enough to know she was hoping that this relationship would turn out to be more than friendship. His feelings about the prospect were conflicted. On one hand, he would be happy for the both of them. On the other hand, if things didn't work out he could very well end up in the middle of a bad breakup.

"What, you're not going to tell me that I can't date one of your friends this time around?" Rebecca asked, surprised by her brother's silence.

"Why should I? You'll date who you want to date."

"That's never stopped you from giving me advice before."

"Yeah, and the guy you were interested in that time was a jerk."

"He was your friend."

"He was still a jerk when it came to women. I never could keep track of who he was seeing." Derek told her. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Honestly, I think I'd be more worried about Reid getting hurt than you." Morgan saw the surprise on her face. "Reid's a good guy. I know he would never intentionally hurt you and he'd never cheat on you. He is actually the type of guy that I think you deserve. Just like I think you're the kind of person he deserves in his life. Like you said though, there are things in both of your lives that would present obstacles. If you two were involved and it didn't work, I think it would be harder on Reid than on you."

"I'm surprised to actually hear you admit that," Rebecca said, who was use to Derek being the protective older brother when it came to her boyfriends. He had given more than one the third degree when she had met them.

"What can I say, I've matured since the last time you introduced me to a guy you were dating."

"You scared the last one I introduced to you away."

"I was just joking around when I told him I was going to arrest him. How was I suppose to know the guy had a warrant out on him for an unpaid speeding ticket?"

"I hate to admit it, but you probably did me a favor. I know the girl he ended up marrying and she ended up finding him with her sister two weeks into the marriage."

"See. I'm just looking out for you. Sarah didn't have anything good to say about that guy you were seeing last year. The rodeo guy?"

"Oh, is that right. Did she mention that she was the one who set me up with him."

"No, she didn't mention that part," Derek said with a laugh.

The two siblings continued talking as they finished their coffee. After finishing his coffee, Morgan got to his feet.

"Much as I don't want to, I think its about time Reid and I head back to the hotel. Your day starts early and we have a flight to catch," Morgan told her.

Rebecca nodded. She had enjoyed spending time with her brother. She didn't see him nearly enough but that was just the way life was. She knew that she wouldn't want to give up her career to change that and neither would her brother. Yes, she was coming up to another decision point in her career when her current contract ended but for now, she was where she needed to be.

Rebecca held her arms out for a hug. Derek quickly embraced her, holding her close for a long hug.

"Stay safe," he whispered to her before letting her go.

"You too," she told him, as the two stepped apart.

Morgan headed for the living room to wake up Reid so they could head back to the hotel.

* * *

"How long have we been in Kentucky?" Prentiss asked, as she followed Hotch onto the jet the following morning.

"Six days," Reid replied from behind her.

"What, no hours and minutes?" Prentiss asked, jokingly.

"I didn't think you'd want that accurate of an answer," Reid told her, as he took a seat on the bench seat.

"Don't ever change, Spence," JJ said,rubbing his head as she walked by him.

"I can't wait until my hair grows back."

"Until then, maybe we should all rub your head before every case for good luck," Morgan said, reaching out to do the same thing JJ had just done. Reid ducked out of his way before he could and Morgan sat down on the seat next to him.

"Don't even try it," Reid told him, as Morgan poised to try it again.

"Might work better than the lucky rabbit foot my training officer gave me my first day on the Commack police force," Rossi commented, walking past the two of them and taking an empty seat facing Hotch.

"The rabbit foot didn't work well, I take it?" Prentiss ventured from where she was sitting at the front of the jet.

"Guess it depends on how you look at it. I got shot my first day on the job."

"And how can you possibly look at that as being lucky?"

"I'm still here aren't I," Rossi replied. Prentiss nodded. "Course the rabbit foot ended up in a trash can as I was leaving the hospital that night."

The team went about getting settled for their flight back to Quantico. When they were ready, Hotch let the pilot know. It wasn't long before the plane was taking to the air. As they headed toward home, the members of the BAU found things to occupy themselves during the trip.

Rossi had taken out a book, and was reading it. Hotch had joined JJ and Prentiss at the table and the three were playing cards. Morgan had put his headphones on and was listening to music. Seeing that the others were occupied with their own activities, he took the head[hones off and glanced over at Reid, who although he had a notepad sitting on his lap, and pen in his hand, was staring off into space.

"Reid," Morgan said, to get the younger man's attention. Reid looked over at him. "So what did you think of Becky?"

"She's a nice person."

"Nice. That's the best you can come up with."

"What do you expect me to say?" Reid said defensively. "She's easy to talk to. Has a good sense of humor."

"And she's pretty," Morgan said, adding words to Reid's answer. Reid face turned red as he looked away from Morgan. "Uh-huh, I thought so."

"Yes, I think she's very pretty," Reid admitted. "Let me guess, this is where you tell me to stay away from your sister."

"Now why would I do that? She could do a lot worse than you," Morgan told him.

"Thanks, I think," Reid said, confused by his friend's response.

"Just remember who you'll have to answer to, if you ever hurt her," Morgan said, a playful grin on his face. He put his headphones back on and leaned back in the seat.

Reid glanced over at him. He was trying to figure out how to take Morgan's last remark. Reid wasn't sure if he had been serious, or had been teasing him as the older agent seemed to enjoy doing. He looked away from Morgan, and out one of the windows of the jet. He reached into his pants pocket and felt the folded up piece of paper that was there.

Reid knew what was written on that piece of paper. Didn't need it to remember the number and email address that was written on it. He had kept it anyway as a reminder of what the future might hold for him. Only time could tell. One thing he did know though, thinking about that possible future was much better than dwelling on the horrors of the past.

* * *

_One week later:_

Prentiss looked up from her computer as Morgan sat down at his desk near-by with a sigh. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, and it looked to Emily as if it hadn't helped to wake him up yet.

"Late night?" she asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Did the blonde go home or stay at your place?" she asked. When Morgan looked at her, she smiled innocently. "Had a dinner date of my own. I saw you leave with her."

"She left around one, if you must know," Morgan told her. "And that is all the details you are going to get."

"Details about what?" Reid asked as he entered the bullpen area of the desk.

"Nothing important," Morgan replied. "I tried calling you to join me for a drink last night but your phone was busy."

"Must have been talking to someone," Reid replied, lifting his bag over his head.

"He probably did you a favor. You might have not picked up the blonde if Reid had tagged along," Prentiss teased.

Morgan ignored her jab. "Someone?"

"Yeah. So what's this about a blonde?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject, as he sat down at his desk.

Morgan smiled, realizing exactly what Reid was doing. He also had a feeling he knew what it meant.

"Hey Spence, this came for you," JJ said, breaking up the conversation the three of them were having. She stepped down into the bullpen and walked over to Reid's desk. She handed him an envelope.

Reid took it from her. The envelope was addressed to him care of the BAU. Looking at the return address he recognized the name, but was surprised to hear from him.

"Who is it from?" Morgan asked.

"Cadet Fergenson," Reid replied.

"Guess he thought you two had some unfinished business between you," Morgan said.

"Yeah, guess so," Reid answered, absently as he opened the envelope.

Morgan and Prentiss exchanged a look, both silently agreeing to let Reid read the letter in silence. JJ was already headed back to her office.

Taking the piece of paper out of the envelope, Reid unfolded it as he leaned back in his chair, already reading the letter.


End file.
